Forever Stained Red
by WannaBeNinja
Summary: Mikihara Ayaka is a young girl who, until now, has been fighting against Akuma alone. When Allen and Lavi stumble upon her and try to help, she flees. But it's not long before they cross paths again. Can they convince her to stay? LavixOC ON HOLD
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from D.Gray-man. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

This is my first ever D.Gray-man Fan fictions.  
& really my first fan fiction...  
I don't really know where it's going, or where it will end up.  
Hopefully it's not too horrible...haha

* * *

_The young girl fell to her knees. Her tear stained face looked down to the two foot red pole that she had dropped before her. Yet her eyes didn't even see it, they were too focused on the blood smeared across her own two hands. The destruction around her went unacknowledged as her hands began to shake and a soul searing scream left her small body. "Mama!!"_

_**Chapter One**_

Allen sat back against a tree and sighed. Soon he'd be back at head quarters and after a good nap he'd be hovering down on Jerry's amazing cooking. Just as he felt his body start to relax his left eye _sprung _to life. "Lavi…"

The red head simply nodded before the two took off into the forest. Soon coming almost face to face with a pair of Akuma. The two Akuma quickly started to transform, as the two boys chased after them. The red head smirked towards Allen before pulling out his tiny hammer and both preparing for battle. But before either of the two could move, there was a loud boom and the two Akuma exploded. In the dust the two saw a red and white blur. With a single glance towards each other, they took off towards the blurs location.

"Forgive me…" Came the meek voice of a young woman. Silently twirling a two foot red pole she bowed her head. Suddenly she stopped the twirling and held the pole firmly in her hand. "If you're here to avenge your friends, I fear to tell you, you will only meet the same fate." The meek voice now cold and sure.

"Whoa now…" Lavi laughed as the two boys stepped out into the clearing. "Akuma don't usually 'avenge' their friends." He scratched the back of his head, grinning like an idiot. "We ain't here to hurt ya." Allen briefly wondered why the red head hadn't screamed his trademark 'strike' yet. But simply figured she wasn't his type.

Standing before them was a girl probably their age with, almost black, red hair with white tips. Which lay in sheets down her back, pulled to keep out of her face by a simple black clip on either side. She wore a simple short black skirt, with deep red tights underneath. A deep red tank top with white splotches on it and a black coat the was as long as her skirt.

The young woman turned and dull red eyes landed on the two. "Akuma?" She fully turned to the two, holding her pole close to her chest. "I'm not sure what you are talking about." She looked down, her long black red bangs falling over her eyes. "What…what are you doing out here?" She asked quietly.

'She doesn't know what that was…' Allen took a few steps towards her but stopped when she took a few backwards. "Did you just kill that thing?"

She quickly looked up into the white haired boys eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she glared slightly at him. "I didn't _kill _anything."

Allen took a step back. Quickly glancing at Lavi who sighed and figured it was his turn. "Look, we're exorcists." He watched the look of confusion wash over her face. "We destroy Akuma all the time, as our job. That's what those things were, Akuma." He figured she didn't like the word kill by the way she said it earlier. 'Destroyed is better than killed, right?'

She gasped, her one hand flying up to cover her mouth. "You're lying…" She didn't seem to think they were, but she couldn't help herself. 'People actually want to kill these things.' She gulped and took a few more steps away from the two. 'They probably want to kill me!'

Allen quickly shook his head, and as if he were reading her mind he tried to calm her nerves. "We don't want to hurt you. More like help you. You could come with us to…"

She shook her head and readied herself to run. "Stay away from me!" She hissed before disappearing from their eyes. Lavi and Allen stood still, wide eyed, before getting their minds back and searching the area for the woman.

**:**

"I can't believe we lost her." Lavi grumbled as the two walked into head quarters.

Allen nodded his head in agreement. "It can't be helped, we looked every where."

Sighing they made their way to the main office. Neither really wanted to give their reports, and normally delayed the inevitable as long as possible. But they both knew that the Order was in dire need of exorcist. And they had to inform them of the girl they had run into earlier.

Komui nearly cheered when the two boys walked into his office, but he quickly quieted down by the look of seriousness on their faces. After a in-depth report the older man sat back in his chair. His goofy nature completely gone. "We'll put out a detailed description of the girl, and her last known location. But there isn't much more we can do, we don't have the man power to send out a complete search team." He intertwined his fingers and leaned his chin on them. "Neither of you saw what her innocence was, correct?" The two nodded. It was dangerous for her to be out alone, with the Noah looking for the heart. "You two are excused."

The two boys left and the older male sighed before preparing a memo for all active exorcist.

**:**

**_Three months later_**  
"Shit…shit…shit…" A young woman ran through a deserted town. Clutching her side as blood poured out of the wound. She leaned against a wall to try to catch her breath.

"Here, pretty, pretty…" Came the creepy voice. "Come and let me play."

"Who says you can have her…" Another voice sounded annoyed at the first.

"Well she was suppose to be his but he's dead, so she's mine." The first voiced matter-of-factly.

The young woman rolled her eyes at their childish fight but used it to flee.

"There you are!" The two level two Akuma popped up in front of her. The woman cursed under her breath before gripping the red pole in her hand. How many of these things did she have to destroy? First hundreds of those round ones appeared, then these odd speaking ones started to pop up. She swiftly dodged all manner of attack as best she could. Finally her one leg gave way and she half kneeled on the ground groaning in pain. If she had never gotten injured by the other one she would have been fine. But she was loosing too much blood.

She began coughing viciously cringing as she saw blood speckle the ground in front of her. Groggily she looked up as she heard the two Akuma (as she was informed by the 'exorcist') speaking down at her. 'Shit…' was all she could think as the two fired another attack upon her. She tried to get to her feet but failed when another round of lung hacking coughs assaulted her. Squeezing her eyes shut she readied herself for her own demise.

When seconds passed and nothing happened she spared a peek out of one eye. Her eyes caught onto a blurry figure before her, white and black was all she could really make out. Before her vision could fully come back, she felt something grabbed her and pull her out of the way. Leaving the white and black blur to fend off the evil beings. She felt herself gently leaned up against a half crumbled building. Only catching a glimpse of a figure in a tan trench coat looking thing.

Through her failing vision and half conscious state she heard two males broken conversation.

"She…lucky…alive…"

"Yeah…bring…order"

She groaned lightly as she fell into the world of black, completely losing consciousness.

**:**

The Finder looked up at Allen. "What should we do?" He looked back down at the girl as he quickly cleaned and wrapped the gash on her side. "She's lucky to be alive. She's lost a lot of blood."

Allen nodded before crouching down next to her. "Yeah, this is the girl we've been looking for though." The Finder looked up at his exorcist counterpart in shock. "We'll bring her with us. We're only a town away from the town we have to meet Lavi, Lenalee, and Bookman at." He lightly brushed the girls black red hair out of her face. "Yeah, then we'll bring her back to the order."

After securing all of her injuries the Finder gently tried to remove the pole from her closed fist. The half dead girls grip only seemed to tighten. "Uh…" Allen laughed before shrugging his shoulders. The Finder quickly helped lift the girl onto Allen's back before the two left the ruined town.

**:**

"So this is her?" Lenalee said quietly as she peeked over the girl who lay in the bed before them.

Allen nodded as he pulled the covers up on the girl who slumbered, or rather who lay unconscious. He was about to say something more when the rooms door open and a red blur ran in.

Lavi looked down at the girl as Bookman randomly appeared beside Allen. "What are her injuries?" Allen looked down at the panda look alike and Lenalee began listing off the wounds on the girl.

"We found a few smaller cuts on he body but the main reason for loss of blood was the gash on her left side." Lavi frowned as he looked back at his fellow exorcist. Lenalee smiled and continued. "She should be fine, the main reason for her still being unconscious would be exhaustion."

"From what I could tell she has been fightin' countless Akuma for God knows how long." Allen nodded before the red headed boy by the bed sighed. Bookman nodded as well, then went going over to do a quick assessment of the girl. He had already called back to head quarters and informed them of their discovery. Yet, they still had to decide how to break it to the girl when she awoke. From what Allen and Lavi explained before, the girl was in no ways ready to comply with them.

**:**

_A young girl with red hair ran through the endless hallways. Eyes taking in every doorway, every turn, every crack in the wall. She ran until her eyes fell on the person she had been searching for all along. "Mama…" The little girl smiled as she ran towards the older woman._

_The woman turned to her, tears in her eyes, yet a odd smile on her face. The little girl stopped and resisted the urge to turn back. "Mama?" The womans face began to take on inhuman features. The young girls eyes widened and she let out a scream as her mothers body was torn apart. "Mamaaa…"_

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The girl shot up in her bed, sweat rolling down her neck.

Lenalee jumped up from her own bed, which was in the same room, and was by her side at once. "It's okay. It was only a dream."

The blackish red heads body trembled under Lenalee's hands. After a few deep breaths and blinks the girl returned to reality. "Where…where am I?"

Lenalee let out a sigh of relief before setting her arms down on the bed. "An Inn in town. My friend found you in bad shape and brought you here."

The black red haired girl visibly stiffened as her memory began to return to her. Just as she was about to speak, there was a knock at the door, and it was flung open.

"Is everything okay?" Lavi and Allen quickly entered the room, worried from hearing the girls scream.

Lenalee looked at the girl in surprise as she scrambled out of the bed. "_You_!" The girl glared at the two boys who blushed and turned away. The red head looked down, noticing she only worn bandaged on her chest. Blushing she pulled up the sheets, which sent Lenalee tumbling off the bed, and covered herself.

Allen coughed as Lavi helped Lenalee to her feet. "You seem to be better." The girl shrunk back and crouched in the corner. "You shouldn't move much, you have a pretty bad injury from the attack."

Lavi took a cautious step towards the cowering girl. "You don't gotta be scared." He was memorized when dull red eyes caught onto his. His voice came out lower and more gentle. "We just want to help." He crouched down in front of her and half smiled. "Allen there," he threw his thumb over his shoulder at the other boy. "Thinks you've been out ther' fightin' loads of Akuma on your own." He frowned as the girl looked away, indicating that it was probably true. "We can help, ya know. If ya come back to head quarters with us." The girl looked suspiciously around the room, her eyes landing on the only other female in the vicinity.

Lenalee smiled a sweet smile before taking a seat on the bed close to the girl. "We're exorcist and we can help you fight them. So, you're not alone."

The girl in the corner bit her lip, seeming to think over something. Then quickly shook her head. She gripped her right hand and quickly stood again, holding the sheet in place. "Where is it!" She yelled in panic. "Where did you put it!" She flew past Lavi and was about to franticly search the room.

"You mean this…" She spun around and stared at the small man in the door way. Bookman held up the red pole that the girl had been holding in a death grip.

Her stare turned into a glare as she eyed the red pole. "Give it back." She lunged for it back the small man disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room. After a few more failed attempts at grabbing for it she slumped to the ground. "Just give it back…It's mine…" She whimpered in a defeated voice.

Lavi frowned as he looked from the girl to Bookman. "Hey, old man, knock it off…" The panda look alike rolled his eyes as he smacked his young appetence on the back of the head.

"If you calm down and answer our questions. I'll give you back your Innocence." The girl looked up pouting and glaring. An extremely cute mixture, if you asked Lavi. She wasn't sure why the panda was calling her pole 'innocence' but if answering a few questions was all it took to get it back. She supposed it wouldn't be too difficult. Seeing her nod lightly the oldest man in the room took a seat before her on the floor. "Alright, lets start with your name…"

* * *

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from D.Gray-man. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

Hmm, I got on a roll but I doubt all chapters will be out this quickly.  
I have other things that need writing, heh.  
Well, I'm glad someones reading **-.**-  
Hope I don't disappoint too badly.  
I'm hoping for some major fluffyness sooner or later.  
Hah, I'm a sucker for fluffy sorry!  
I'm also not sure if I will even try to follow the story line, action really isn't one of my good points._  
(Laughs nervously)  
_Though I would **LOVE **to have Tyki come in, abduct Aya, and do naughty things to her, hah.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

The red head crossed her arms over her chest and growled at the tiny man beside her. The two walked slightly ahead of the three other exorcist down a dirt road. Lavi couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable pout he could see on the girls face. And all it earned him was a less than threatening glare from said girl. She huffed as they continued to walk, she couldn't believe the predicament she had gotten herself into.

"_Alright lets start with your name." _

_The girl bit her lip and stared back down at the floor boards. "Mikihara Ayaka" She mumbled as the man nodded. _

"_Do you know anything about the things you've been fighting? Or what innocence is?" She didn't bother to look up as she drew imaginary circles on the ground._

_Shaking her head she grumbled. "Only what the pirate and scarecrow over there told me. That those things are something called akuma." The two boys seemed to puff up and bristle at the insults. Which cause Ayaka to snort lightly. At least she got a brief chuckle out of it. Lenalee giggled at the comment behind them._

_Bookman sighed and nodded. Then he began to go into a less than detailed description of akuma, exorcist, and the order. She didn't need to know about every detail just yet. The girl nodded and listened intently to the old mans words. Afterwards he asked her if she had any questions, but she couldn't think of any at the moment so he continued. _

_He finished with a few questions of her home and family. At the mention of family she stiffened and went silent. After a few silent minutes he let it pass and stood. _

"_Wait…can I have it back!" She stood as well, looking rather pitifully at the man. He shook his head and went to leave the room._

"_You'll get it back when you've answered our questions." _

_She pouted and stared at the man, "I answered them." _

_She could almost see a smirk on the old mans wrinkly face. "The supervisor might have some question back at head quarters. I never said you had to answer only my questions." The girls jaw dropped, and she nearly dropped the sheet that covered her as well. "Get some sleep, we have a journey ahead of us." Aya let out a low growl as the two boys snuck out, leaving the fuming girl alone with Lenalee._

"This isn't fair…" She mumbled as she slowed her steps, falling out of step with the oddly fast old man. She shoved her hands into her coat pockets, she hated this. Being denied her _innocence _she felt lost without it. And the fact that it was in the grubby hands of a stranger made her feel even more hopeless. Even if they all reassured her that he wouldn't try to steal it.

Lavi saw the girl falling behind and lightly jogged up to her. "Don't worry. It ain't so bad."

Aya glared slightly. "Fine then let someone take your hammer _thingy _and refuse to give it back." The boy tilted his head before smiling. He reached down and unhooked said object and held it over towards her. She frowned and looked down at it.

"You can hold onto it till head quarters." He said lightly as he tapped it on her crossed arms. His smirk grew as she slowly reached out and took the tiny hammer. She bit her lip and held it up, slightly examining it.

"It's tiny…" She said off handily which caused Lavi to pout and kick up some dirt in the road. No guy liked a girl calling anything of theirs _tiny_.

"It grows." He said sourly and he was shocked into silence when he heard her giggle. He looked over at her, seeing her giggling at him with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back as she gently twirled his innocence in her fingers.

Allen peeked back at the two behind them. He snorted slightly as he watched Lavi waving his arms in the air recklessly, probably telling some story of their adventures.

**:**

"You want me to go into there…" Aya pointed up to the big spooky looking castle. Lavi nodded happily as the others began to walk towards the huge building in the distance. "You know when, like, adults tell you not to talk to strangers, and to stay away from the creepy van with the dark windows." Aya let out a dry laugh. "Well, I think that _that _building is another one of the things parents should warn you about."

Lavi started laughing and shaking his head at the girl. She was too cute. "C'mon." He took her by the elbow and started pulling her towards the building. "It's probably the safest place you can be…"

She rolled her eyes and reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled along. "Yeah, I'm sure. You'd think they'd make it more welcoming looking if they want you to feel safe. I feel like I'm having a pirate pull me off the plank right into hell itself."

Lavi stopped and turned towards her with a frown on his cute face. "Why are you calling me a pirate!"

Aya laughed before pointing to his eye patch. "Cause you got the whole pirateness down. Plus, none of you told me your names. So what the hell am I suppose to call you!" Lavi seemed to realize she was right. They hadn't introduced themselves. Suddenly the young man felt like an idiot, and the blush on his face seemed to indicate his embarrassment.

"Geez! You should have asked!" He took a deep breath before putting his ever goofy smile back on his face. "I'm Lavi! I said this before, but that guy up there with the white hair is Allen." He then pointed to the other girl with them. "That's Lenalee, you'll be meeting her brother soon he's the supervisor." He leaned down closer to her ear. "He's a little bit of a whacko but don't worry." Then he smiled as he moved back putting his hands behind his head. "The old panda, is Bookman."

Aya narrowed her eyes as she watched the laid back boy walk beside her. "So, this _Bookman _is the one keeping my things hostage!" The boy nodded as they approached the floating like castle. "And you are leading me into a freaky death looking castle to meet this _Lenalee's _brother, who is a whacko." The red head boy nodded again and Aya just stopped. "I'm going to end up in like a cell being tortured, aren't I?"

Lavi look back at her a flirtatious smirk appeared on his lips. "Not unless you like that kind of kink." After the initial shock Aya glared before smacking the boy on the back of his head.

"PERVERT!" She yelled as he took off and she took chase. He figured he'd have a few bumps and bruises by the time she was finished with him. Yet, he couldn't find himself caring much, that pinkish tint to her cheeks was well worth a light beating.

**:**

Aya sat in the corner of the room shivering and trying to stop herself from throwing up her stomach contents all over the floor. Not like she had anything to throw up anyway. Right now the room was empty but she'd only been put in this room like ten minutes ago…

_It was actually rather cute the way Aya stood behind Lavi, quietly trying to hide behind the one person she even remotely trusted in the group. Komui was busy hugging the life out of his sister, while his eyes secretly took in the other girl in the room. _

_Aya resisted the strong urge to grab hold of Lavi's sleeve and cling to it like a lost child. She had already been scared out of her normally logical mind when the gatekeeper door thing had screamed at her. They had said it didn't mean to scream, that it's voice was just normally loud. But that didn't help calm her nerves, she was even more reluctant to enter the building._

_Then they had met this man, this Komui. She quickly understood why Lavi had called him a whacko but she didn't think that the name even came close to what his man was. Obsessive would be more like it, stalker if you wanted to get more evil-ish. He didn't even acknowledge the other people in the room, he just attack his sister, hugging and babbling to her._

_Finally he took notice of the others and Bookman pulled him aside briefly. Aya saw a glimpse of her pole before it was handed over to the crazy one. _

"_Hey! Give it back!" She stomped passed Lavi and made reach for the object that was being held hostage. Komui quickly twirled in a very unmanly twirl before smiling goofily back at the girl. _

"_Soon enough dear Aya-chan!" _

_She bit her lip until it nearly bled, stopping herself from launching herself at the funny hat wearing man. She wanted to gut him and feed him to the chickens she's seen in a near by town. 'Would chickens eat meat…' She wondered as she looked back at Lavi._

"_Well, now what!" She growled and the hat wearing man smirked._

"_You get to meet Hevlaska." Allen froze and Aya didn't know if she liked the sound of meeting this _Hevlaska_._

_She was proven right when she stood in front of the huge wormy-centipede like creature. The thing had told her not to be scared, that she was an exorcist as well. But that didn't help Aya's grossness level go down when the thing picked her up and began to inspect her. She was not calmed nor collected when the thing placed her back on the platform, actually she was even more panicked._

_After the hellish experience, in which she couldn't even remember what the big white thing had said, she was escorted to a room by Komui himself. _

And there she sat, in the corner, with her knees firmly against her chest and her arms tightly around them. Her face hiding itself in her knees. "He still didn't give it back…" She mumbled against her own skin.

**:**

"Why should I!" Aya growled out, finally coming out of her horrified state. It was well into the third day of her being brought to this hellish place. Yet, she still was no where near the object that the overly deprived of sleep elderly man had taken.

"Because we need to see how skilled you are." Komui said in a sing song voice, which echoed off the walls of the huge training room.

Aya crossed her arms and plopped onto the cold hard stone floor. "No!"

Komui smirked and reached behind himself and magically pulled out a pretty red pole. "What if I say I'll give this back to you?"

Aya eyed the man suspiciously, her own hands itching to spring out and grab her property. "Yeah, right! That's what you've all been saying this whole time. And I still don't have it. Why should I believe you all? All you do is lie!" She hmphed and turned her nose up and away from him. She was annoyed and angry, plus she hadn't seen Lavi since she arrived. It wasn't that she _wanted _to see him, really! It was just that he was the only one that was remotely above nothingness on her scale of people to trust. At least that's what she reasoned whenever she found her eyes looking for the red headed pirate.

"Well, I'll give it to you for you to fight with." Komui proclaimed as he wiggled the object around in front of her. This caught the girls attention, just like he thought it would.

"You'll give it to me at this very moment?" She asked with an odd look in her eyes. She didn't believe him, they'd give her back her weapon. They didn't even know what it was, how she used it, or if she would be able to kill them with it. 'What's the catch?' She thought as she slowly stood to her feet. She held out her hand and waited.

Komui smiled as he skipped over to the girl. Holding out her innocence he dropped it into her hand. His eyes nearly softened as her face seemed to relax and she sighed in relief.

Aya smiled a small smile as her fingers wrapped around the cold red metal. It was like coming into a warm home after wandering around in a cold blizzard. With her smile quickly turning into a smirk she flipped the pole in her hand, apparently it was upside down. Then she took a stance, eyeing the man with the funny hat. Maybe, she should try to kill him, and run out of this crazy place.

Komui watched her intently as she fixed her hold on her weapon. Well, he couldn't really see how a _pole _could have an up and down side, but hey to each their own. He saw the look in the girls eyes and knew she was contemplating his demise. Yet, after a few moments she still made no indication to move. Then he noticed her eyes were no long on him. Smiling his silly smile he followed her eyes.

"Oh, so I see you've found our tester." Kanda scuffed as he strolled out of the darkened corner. His hand held firmly on the hilt of his sword. Aya snarled lowly as she eyed the boy walking towards her. She didn't like this, didn't like this one bit.

**:**

Lavi was making his way towards the library. It was like his second room, sadly. The Bookman had been keeping him busy since he wasn't on any missions right then. He was rather peeved about it really, he wanted to be the one to show Aya around. It wasn't that he had any special feelings for the other red head, but she seemed most comfortable with him. 'Yeah, that was right.' He thought, then he suddenly heard an unmistakable voice.

"Is that all?"

Lavi smirked as he walked over to the ledge above the training grounds. He was taking a deep breath, ready to scream. "YU-C…" He stopped abruptly as he recognized the person Kanda was training with.

Aya grunted as she wiped her bloodied lip with the back of her hand. Kanda didn't even give her time to collect her thoughts, he rushed at her sword drawn. The clang of his sharp sword hitting her round pole echoed throughout the cold stone walls. Aya was having trouble keeping up with the swords mans pace, he was much quicker than any akuma she had been attacked by. She also knew that this _Kanda _had no problems with pounding her into the ground. She already had a bloodied lip and plenty of cuts to prove it. The evil samurai had sent her flying backwards into the stone wall more than once, and if she looked hard enough she thought she could see him enjoying it.

Too lost in her thoughts she allowed her attention to slip, which was a horrible mistake. Kanda expected her to dodge but she didn't and his sword was on a nonstop flight to her throat. In her foggy panicked mind she thought she heard someone yelling "grow, grow, grow!" Then the next thing she knew she was on the other side of the grounds, with only a small cut on her neck from Kanda's blade. Which she knew should have taken off her head.

She let out the breath she'd been holding and leaned back, only to meet warm firmness. She didn't even have a chance to say anything.

"Kanda!" Lavi growled out, throwing away the cute nickname he'd usually called the raven haired man. "You could have killed her!"

"Not my problem." Kanda sheathed his sword and crossed his arms over his chest. "She should have been paying attention."

Lavi tightened his hold around the girl he'd just swooped in and carried to safety. "Who told you to loose your head while training her!"

"Che!" Kanda huffed as he turned his back to them. "It's not my fault her innocence is useless, it doesn't have any bite to it!"

Aya finally broke free of the horrible confines of Lavis arms. Though she rather liked the warmness of his body on her back, and the way his arms held her protectively, but she'd never _ever_ admit that aloud. She had enough trouble trying to admit it to herself. "How dare you!"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "I'm just stating the obvious."

Neither of the boys had time to react. Aya twirled her pole again getting into a stance neither had seen before. "I'll let Zetsumei bleed you dry." She hissed as the red of the pole began to glow lightly, slowly curving slightly. "Activate!" She growled, and ran towards the swordsman.

Kanda's eyes widened as he pulled his sword and he barely stopped the shiny black sharp edge. "What…" He didn't have much time before the girl jumped back and glowered at him. Both boys took in the weapons new form.

Aya expertly twirled the red curvy pole in her hand as she readied herself to lunge at the other boy. The sharp metal that curved from the top never scratching the ground as she attacked.

Lavi couldn't take his eyes away from the vicious looking item in the girls hand. "Oh, it's a scythe." Said a voice behind him. He spun around, eyes landing on Komui who sat back sipping his coffee.

After a few moments of blind fury not letting her land a single hit on the swordsman she felt a swift kick to her stomach. Once again the girl was flying backwards, but this time instead of hitting the wall she used her innocence to lightly flip her in the air and she landed in a crouched position.

Lavi finally got a good look at the girl and realized her usually dull red eyes were glowing brightly. Right before she went to attack again Komui stood and loudly clapped his hands. "Well, that's enough for today." He turned towards Kanda who shrugged, sheathed his sword again, and walked away.

Aya felt her blood boil at the rude dismissal but closed her eyes, slowly trying to get control over her now raging emotions. Her fingers twitched lightly around the handle of her weapon, then it lost its red glow and returned to the innocent looking pole it was before. When she reopened her eyes they were the dull red from before.

"You…you okay?" Lavi asked nervously as he and Komui took a few cautious steps towards her.

She turned her head towards Lavi and smirked, "it grows pretty big doesn't it…" She teased out before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her legs gave out from under her.

Lavi was quick enough to catch her before her body met the cold unforgiving ground. He couldn't stop the chuckle that left him as he plucked her up into his arms. He turned towards the supervisor and smirked. "The hospital wing?" Komui nodded before skipping off on his merry way, leaving Lavi to deal with the unconscious girl.

**:**

Back in his room Kanda stripped himself of his uniform, getting ready for a much needed shower. As he untied his hair and looked at his naked chest in the mirror he frowned. 'That was a close one…' He thought as he took a rag and washed off the blood from his chest. Revealing a shallow cut across it.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from D.Gray-man. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

Okay, really, they won't all be this fast.  
Actually I had intended to wait a while before I uploaded this...  
Then I thought..._'Hell, it's done. Why not?'  
_See, I'm a nice person...  
...with loads of free time...  
...& an imagination that would put the green dragon with pink polka-dots behind me to shame!!

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Two months later  
**_Lavi glanced over at the girl sitting not three feet from him. Aya sighed dramatically and let her head thump onto the table before her.

"A cage…" She mumbled. Lavi smirked and turned back to his tower of books. But she pouted and looked up at him. Resting her chin on the table, as her arms dangled under it. "Lavvvvvvvvvvi." She whined. "They wont let me out! It's like a cage! A big scary black cage of _death_!" She threw her hands in the air for an added dramatic effect.

The red headed boy smirked and shook his head. "You'd probably never come back if they let you out." He joked in a serious manner.

Aya slouched back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Of course!" Lavi held back the frown that wanted to find its way onto his face. "Why would any _sane _person come back to a place where they'd only lock her up again!" Lavi only shrugged and busied himself with the books before him. He didn't really understand why it hurt to know that she would actually _not _want to come back.

Before he could shift through his own thoughts and feelings a Finder walked into the library. "Mikihara Ayaka?" Said woman nearly jumped to her feet upon hearing her full name. The Finder took it as a sign that she was one the he was looking for. "Supervisor Komui wishes to see you." Aya nodded and the man disappeared.

She gulped and looked down at the bookman's apprentice. The boy just shrugged, just as confused as she was.

**:**

"Really?" Aya looked at the man in mild disbelief. They were sending her on a mission, as an official exorcist. "What's the catch?" The man before her laughed whole heartily before a knock sounded at his door. Beckoning the knocker in, Aya pouted.

Allen grinned and waved at the girl seated before him. "Afternoon, Aya-chan."

She looked from the white head to the hat wearer. 'So this is his reassurance.' She thought before crossing her arms over her chest.

After being given the mission briefs the two teens were sent on their way.

"Aren't you worried she'll try to run?" Lenalee asked her brother as she handed him his coffee.

Her brother shook his head and smirked. "Of course not my little Lenalee!"

**:**

"So, after this mission are you going to try to run?" Allen asked as he watched the girl absentmindedly stared out of the window. She was in her normal getup but instead of her normal black coat it was the one the exorcist were issued to wear. But it was the same length of her old one, so it didn't bother her much.

"What makes you think I'd wait till _after _the mission was over?" She didn't bother looking back at him. He shrugged but didn't offer any words. "I don't think I belong there…" She whispered as she finally looked down, staring at her hands.

Even though they were clean to any normal person who saw them. She saw it, the red stains that she tried to scrub away every day. "I don't like destroying Akuma. Hell, I don't even like knowing that they exist. I wish I was oblivious. Completely ignorant to these demons in human clothing." She spared the boy next to her a quick glance before looking back out the window of the train. She watched as the hordes of people walked in and around the platform. "Just looking at them, I always wonder if one of them could be _one of them_. I distance myself, stay away from towns and crowds. Knowing that they could be out there, looking right back at me, is terrifying."

Allen idly rubbed his left eye. Aya didn't really know much about him, or his abilities so she had no idea he could _see _Akuma. She sighed and looked back down at her hands.

"Yet, I'm glad I can't identify them. Because that means I only kill them after they have shed their human skin." Smiling a pitiful smile she looked up at Allen. "But that doesn't make it any easier…"

Allen looked right back at her and was at a loss for words. How do you stop someone from running from something they didn't really get to choose in the first place?

Aya one last longing look out of the window, as the train began to move. "…they were human once too." She whispered to no one really.

**:**

Aya huffed as she stepped over another fallen tree. "Does he always send you on wild goose chases?" They had been out here for a week, and nothing-notta-zilch.

Allen chuckled as he nodded. "We have to check out every rumor and lead. Just incase its more than a rumor." Aya scrunched up her nose in detest. She didn't like this very much, no not at all, there were bugs and dirt. It made her beg for a bath and pray for it all to end.

Yet, when she thought of where she wanted to be instead of this icky forest, she found herself thinking of head quarters. Pouting she dismissed the notion that she wanted to go back there. She just thought of there because she knew it had a huge bath with warm water! There was _no way _she actually liked it, nor did she ever plan on returning!

**:**

Lavi slouched back in his chair and let out a loud sigh. 'I can't believe they let her go on a mission.' He grumbled slightly and refused to admit he was jealous of his good friend Allen, because he wasn't appointed to accompany Aya on her first mission. He also refused to even acknowledge the fact that he wanted her to come back, badly. He was just worried that the Order would lose a potentially strong ally in Aya. He rolled his head and glanced at the empty chair only a few feet away. He wouldn't allow himself to believe that he missed her.

'Even if she did always keep me company when I had bookman duties.' He lightly tapped his finger on the book on the table before him. 'Or if she had that cute giggle she'd use whenever I make fun of Yu-chan…' There was _no way _he missed her, nor was he worried she run away for any other reason than she was a kick ass exorcist. He knew he was lying to himself but he'd never admit it. "Shit, it's only been two days!" He mumbled as he went back to work, with a new found determination.

**:**

_Aya looked around in slight boredom. The room she was in was covered in blood. She wasn't scared, she had had this dream hundreds of times. Ever since she was young she'd have it, it no longer shocked her. She could almost smirk as she remembered every detail, everything always went in the same order._

_She let her feet carry her down and empty hallway, her eyes following the tiny bloody footprints on the flooring. Even though it was the same every time, she couldn't help but break into a sprint as she heard the tell tale signs of someone crying._

_Breathing deeply she stood in front of a door she had seen hundreds of times. Slowly reaching down she took the handle and allowed the door to open. _

"_Mama?" It was her voice but much, much younger, and not from her own mouth. Turning she saw her younger self walk from behind her and into the room, not even noticing her older self. _

_Aya watched in saddened horror as her younger self screamed and tried to run from the room. Yet, something wasn't right. It was different, slowly, almost regretting it as she did it, she turned to look back into the room. Her breath caught in her throat as she stumbled backing away from the scene before her. _

"_No…no…no…" She fell on her behind and quickly curled her knees to her chest. Holding her head he shook it vigorously, this wasn't right. _

"NO!"

Allen held the girl from jumping up from the makeshift bed. "Aya-chan…Aya-chan!" He called worriedly. He saw the bewildered look in her eyes and realized she was still in her dream state of mind. Gently he ran a hand down her hair. "It's okay, it was a dream."

Aya looked up at the boy in complete confusing. "A…dream…" He nodded and she gulped in a few breaths of air. She took in her surroundings and frowned. "Where are we?"

Allen sighed and sat back, leaning against the tree he had made himself comfortable at. "You don't remember?"

Aya tried to sit up but felt a searing pain through her leg. Suddenly her eyes shot open, "the Akuma that attacked us, the more that came after, during which I had lost track of you. Then I felt a pain like no other in my leg, and everything went black."

He nodded as she summed it all up quite nicely. "I found you just in time." He sighed looking down at her. "We seemed to have walked into a nest or something. Even after the ones we destroyed there are still more, roaming around, probably looking for us." He reached over and helped her sit up, leaning her against the curve of the tree, in which they took shelter.

"Not part of the mission plan I suppose?" She joked lightly. Allen tried to smile at her, but couldn't help but frown at her pale damp skin. She had lost a bit of blood from the attack, and he was wary of it being infected. She had been out for almost a full day. "What now?" She asked seriousness laced in her tone.

Allen pointed to Timcanpy. "I called for back up. Reported in our findings and our current status." Before she could even nod Allen felt his eye come to life and he quickly stood. "We have some company…" He said regretfully. Looking back at her he debated on what to do, he could try to fight them here and risk her getting caught in the cross fire. Or he could try to lore them away by playing bait, but risk them not taking it and attacking her. Before he could come to a conclusion he hear Aya grunt.

Aya used her pole to help herself to her feet. Allen was about to insist she get back off her wounded leg but she'd have none of that. "A fighter who can't fight is as good as dead anyway." She mumbled fondly as she remember the words her father would say to his men. Even if it was harsh, they were words he had lived by, and enforced in all of his men. She leaned heavily against the tree and readied herself the best she could. 'How father would hate to see his princess, in such a situation…' She thought as she watched the Akuma emerge from the dense forest before them. 'He'd roll over in his grave if he saw me in such a battle…'

Allen smirked back as he saw the look of determination on the girls face. "You can't get any more injuries." She looked at him oddly as he smiled his naively innocent smile. "If you have any more injuries you wont be able to make a run for it before your taken back to Head Quarters." Aya let out a hearty laugh as she watched the Akuma attack them, and the two fought back.

**:**

'Damn, moyashi.' Kanda growled in his own mind as the group ran through the forest before them. 'Damn, rookie!'

"I'm sure they're alright." Lenalee reassured, more for herself than the group. Lavi just ran before them with a serious look on his face. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

Komui had called for a emergency. Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda were the only exorcist at Head Quarters at the time. Allen and Aya had walked into a goldmine (figuratively speaking) yet they didn't find something that would be counted on as riches. And last the supervisor had heard, Allen had Aya in hiding because she was badly wounded. She hadn't woken up and Allen was borderline panic mode.

A huge explosion sounded, that shook the land under the feet. The three stopped for a moment, Lenalee and Lavi sharing worried glances, Kanda cursing several times under his breath. Then the three took on outrageous speeds, dashing through the forest, dodging trees and other debris, heading straight for the source of the explosion.

Moments passed in what seemed like hours, the three came to a halt. They took in the destruction around them. They had found where the explosion had accrued, but neither Allen nor Aya were anywhere to be seen.

"Where…" Lavi took a few heavy steps forward. "Where are they?" He questioned as he turned back towards his two friends.

Before either could answer him, Kanda brought out his sword. Cautiously the three turned toward the rustling sound coming from the bushes to their right.

"My, my, my, more exorcist for us to play with." Out of the dense brush came a small group of Akuma. The one in front seemed to be the strongest, the leader of the little pack. "I wonder if these ones will be as fun as the other two we just finished playing with." Lenalee gasped and Lavi growled.

The same question on all their minds, 'where are Allen and Aya?'

* * *

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from D.Gray-man. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

**FYI** - Most of my comment will be on the bottom  
HOWEVER! I wanna thank the nice people that like reviewed!  
You guys ROCK, like hardcore ROCK not the soft kind!  
I'm glad someone likes me story

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Two eyelids slowly opened, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling. After a few slow blinks, a head popped into view.

"You're up!" The young boy piped happily.

"Where…" The body sat up, rubbing its forehead. "Where am I?"

The young boy frowned slightly before his mother hurried into the room. "Oh dear! Are you alright?" At the question she smiled a small smile. "My husband found you in the woods. He brought you back, you've been out for two days." She frowned a little then hurried out of the room, talking about food and water. She pulled her son along telling him that their guest needed some rest.

It took a few moments for everything to process, then a few more for the exorcist to remember important things. As the patient suddenly realized something they stumbled out of bed and rushed through the door. The woman and her husband turned around surprised by the commotion.

"The girl!" They both looked at Allen like he was insane. "There was a girl with me. With red and white hair, she had an injury on her leg." Allen looked back and forth from the husband to wife. They both looked back at him with sad eyes.

"I only found you out there son." The older man said gently as he stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She might have been caught in the explosion, there have been some odd things happening around this town."

Allen shook his head in disbelief. "No way…"

**:**

Lavi panted heavily as he used his hammer as a make shift cane to keep him upright. "Where…were…they…coming from?" He asked as Lenalee collapsed next to him.

Kanda sheathed his sword and leaned up against a tree, seemingly unaffected by the battle they just endured. "We have to look for any clues to where the midget and the rookie are."

The two exhausted exorcist looked up at their companion in shock, was Kanda actually showing his worry for their comrades? The ponytail wearer fought down a blush at their shocked expressions. "Only I can kill the moyashi, and that stupid rookie needs to learn better stances!" He growled out, causing Lenalee to look at him knowingly.

Lavi only pushed back the slight nagging feeling of the possibility that Kanda liked Aya. As he was silently brooding his eyes caught something. "No…" He muttered, causing his two friends to turn to him, causing them to see what he saw. He took a few heavy steps before looking down at a bloody torn exorcist jacket. He only stared as the other two came to a halt beside him.

Lenalee shifted nervously before stating something none of them really knew how to take. "It's Allen's…"

**:**

Allen was held back from running out of the front door by a tiny hand. He looked back at the little boy who pouted up at him. "Where are you going, Allen-kun? You're hurt! You shouldn't go out there, the town people say bad things are in the forest."

"Sorry, I have to go…" Allen knelt in front of the tiny boy and tried to smile. "You see, one of my friends was with me when I got hurt, and she was even more hurt than I was." The little boys eyes widened. "I have to go and find her, I have to make sure she's alright. We have a few friends from where we come from, and if I don't find her, they are all going to be very sad." The little boy sniffled, nodded and looked down. Smiling softly at the boy Allen stood again, ruffed the boys hair and took off into the dense forest.

He ran as fast as he could, as far as he could, until it was difficult for him to breathe. It was only then that he stopped to take a short break, leaning back against a tall tree he sighed. "Aya-chan, where are you?" As he pushed himself off of the tree he turned to start his search again when his eyes caught something in a bush not far from him. Jumping over a fallen tree he stopped right before said bush. "Shit…" He mumbled as he reached down and plucked the shinny red pole from its hold. "Aya-chan…" He frowned further when he saw that the pole was a shade darker in some areas, 'blood'.

**:**

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda had decided that it would be best to split up and meet back at the clearing every 30 minutes. None of them liked the idea of leaving the area, without one or both of their comrades. Even if it was just their lifeless bodies.

Lenalee, used her boots to run quickly through the never ending green. She came to an almost screeching halt when she saw something white flash to the left of her. Turning she made her way towards the retreating figure.

Lavi sighed as he stood on the end of his hammer and made it grow. Looking over the forest trying to catch anything in the wide, thick green. He lowered himself and felt the need to bang his head against something hard. 'It was too soon!' He growled in his own mind, too soon for her to be out on a mission. He knew he was being unreasonable, yet he couldn't find himself trying to correct it. Allen was out here bleeding somewhere and there were no traces of Aya anywhere. He felt his heart give a painful clench as he realized that he actually wished she had just ran away. Because the alternative was something he didn't even want to imagine.

Kanda stopped when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned and readied himself for whatever was to come. Soon he was plowed into by a white blob. He growled before pushing the offender off of him. He was about to flip out when he recognized Lenalee running towards them.

"Kanda?" He looked down to see Allen looking at him in shock. "Is that really you?" When the boy reached out to touch the samurai Kanda smacked his hand away. Allen smiled and sighed in relief, he wasn't going crazy.

Lenalee stopped and looked down at the two boys. "Allen?" She asked in a shaky voice. He looked up at her and smiled softly, the girl fell to her knees and hugged him tightly. Crying her eyes out he gently rubbed her back. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you all got here…" Allen nodded and looked back at Kanda, a look of complete and utter relief on the white haired boys face. "So, where's Aya-chan? Is she with Lavi? I found her Innocence." He held up the red pole, not noticing the stunned silence of his two companions. "I was worried about her…" Finally he looked up at Lenalee, who finally released the boy and sat back on her heels. "What?" Allen asked then dreaded the answer, when neither would look him in the eye.

"Allen-kun," Lenalee whispered. "We were out searching for you _and_ Aya-chan." Allen stiffened as his hand tightened on the others Innocence.

The half an hour had passed, the group making their way back to the meeting area to regroup. Lavi noticed the extra person right away and ran over to Allen. Smiling happily he smacked the other on the back. "Good to see you! Don't worry us like that." He said with a grin, thought the underlining seriousness was still there. He took a quick look around before he looked back at the three. "Where's Aya?"

Allen looked away from his red haired friend. Lavi suddenly felt a rush of fury. He grabbed Allen by the collar and heaved him against a tree. Allen gasped as he struggled, his toes barely touching the ground. He looked down into his friends eyes and honestly felt like he deserved such treatment.

Lavi's normally fully of life eyes were filled with anguish and pain. He was furious and probably lost in the state of anger. Allen gulped and tried to speak the best he could, with Lavi at his throat (literally).

"I don't know. I woke up in a family's house not far from here." He spared a glance at his other friends who were on edge ready to pull Lavi away if he got too out of hand. "The husband said he found me in the forest, he said there was no girl with me." He looked down ashamed that he couldn't protect Aya. "I came out looking for her the moment I found out."

Lavi looked around bewildered for a moment, letting Allen's feet touch the ground. "Two days…it's been two days…" He muttered and then froze when he saw the object in Allen's hand. With shaky fingers he reached for it and Allen let the pole go when his friends hand held onto it. Lavi looked back up at Allen, his features showing complete distress. "Why couldn't she have just ran away…" He stated before turning and walking into the dense forest.

After another day of desperate search for the missing girl the small group reluctantly went back to Head Quarters. Lenalee having to convince Lavi and Allen that Aya would head there if she could. Lavi knew it was probably a lie but went anyway. As weeks passed and Aya still had not shown up, Lavi buried himself in Bookman duties. He tried to act his normal cheery, fun loving self, but those who knew him well knew it was all a ruse. Even Kanda would frown (deeper than normal) when Lavi started calling him Kanda and not his normal Yuu-chan.

**:**

_**Around the same time - Far away from Head Quarters  
**_Dull red eyes fluttered open and glanced around the room. Within seconds of them opening the girl sat up, groaning in pain. She fell back onto the bed, before grunting and trying to sit up again. This time the door of the room flew open and a man came rushing in.

"Wait, wait…" He put down the book he'd been carrying and went to help the girl up. "You should be more careful." He muttered as he sat on the edge of the bed once he had her settled. "I'm surprised to see you awake. I should call the doctor."

The girl looked at him oddly, tilting her head, her long dark red hair falling over her shoulder. The male looked back smiling at her and holding his hand out. "I'm Itou Ryo." The girl looked at his hand oddly before putting her smaller hand into it. He shook it smiling brighter.

"I'm…" She thought her eyebrows frowning and lip worrying between her teeth. She took a few more moments before her hand tightened around his and looked up at him in complete confusion. "Who am I?"

Ryo's eyes widened as he looked back at the girl in the bed before him. 'She doesn't remember who she is?' After explaining to her that he needed to call the doctor and make her something to eat Ryo left the room, not giving the girl any answers. He didn't know what to tell her, it wasn't like he ever met her before.

It took three days for Ryo to finally think of what to tell the poor girl who had repeatedly asked him who she was. She looked so desperate, like she would give anything just to know something. After he had taken the tray from her dinner back to the kitchen he took a seat on a chair by her bed.

Sighing he looked back at the girl. "I don't know who you are." The girl looked panicked but Ryo continued any way. "I found you on a dirt road in the forest by town. You were covered in wounds and bleeding pretty badly. I brought you back here and had the doctor fix you up." The girl seemed to calm down, slowing digesting all the new information.

She gripped her hands together so tightly her knuckles were an inhumanly white. "How long?" She whispered and Ryo looked out the window by her bed.

"A little over a month and a half." The girl made a chocking sound as her hands flew to her mouth. "It's okay. You…you're going to be fine. You can stay here." He got up from the chair and took a seat by her in the bed. Ryo gently took her hand and held the trembling appendage in his firm grip. She let her head fall to the mans shoulder as her body shook in fear.

"I don't know my name…" She said after a few moments of silence. "I don't…"

Ryo gently ran his free hand down her soft hair, leaving it to rest on her back. "How about Miyu?" He asked as he leaned back and smiled down at her.

_Miyu _tiled her head and bit her inner cheek. "Miyu…" She whispered, seeing if she liked the sound of it. "Okay…" She smiled a soft smiled and held onto his one hand with her two. "Nice to meet you. I'm…" She frowned. "You have two names."

Ryo laughed joyfully before nodding and thinking something over. "Okay, then you can be an Itou as well. Itou Miyu will be your name."

Miyu nodded happy to have a name. "I'm Itou Miyu…"

**:**

_She knew this house. The darkness that surrounded it was familiar in an eerie sort of way. She knew this horrible atmosphere and that fact was probably what frightened her the most. The house looked as if it should have been owned by a happy family. There were toys in the front yard, but they were old and broken. The door looked as if it was at one time painted a dark brown, now it hung off one of its hinges gray and rotted. She gulped as she took a few steps onto the tiny porch and reached for the handle. _

"_Don't…" came a voice she wasn't familiar with. She pulled her hand back but reached for it again. "Don't…" Growling at the voice she yanked the door open, nearly pulling it from its remaining hinge._

_She took a cautious step into the house and wondered briefly why she wasn't really _that _scared. It felt odd to her-like she was coming back to a place where she had once felt secure. 'Maybe…' she bit her lip as she walked further into the dusty hallway. 'Maybe, this was my home at one point.' She reasoned as she felt her feet carrying her to another room. _

_When she arrived at the door she felt a little excited. Behind this door, she felt like something was waiting for her. A reminder of her past, she wanted to throw the door open but something held her back. Something told her to be wary, like her mind didn't want her to remember this particular thing. She took a step towards the door but stopped when she felt her bare foot step into something wet. Looking down she saw the red puddle the flowed from beneath the door. _

_She covered her mouth to hold in the scream, but when she looked up her eyes landed on the grinning face of a monster. _

Miyu screamed as her eyes shot open. Ryo came running into the room and pulled her into his arms, knocking her out of the nightmarish state. Miyu clung to him, panting, and shaking from the memory of that face.

Ryo gently pet her head shushing soothingly in her ear. "It's okay, it was just a dream." A flash of white and a blurry face appeared in her mind before it was pushed aside due to her eyes closing again. Ryo noticed the tension leave her body and carefully laid her back into the bed. He tenderly brushed the hair from her face before tucking her back in and leaving the room. "The nightmares are coming more often…" He said to nobody as he climbed back into bed.

**:**

Miyu walked through the small town in which she now lived. Ryo had asked her to pick some things up for dinner and she had no problems in doing so. A boy with choppy red hair ran passed her and she quickly did a double take feeling her heart thump loudly in her chest. She stopped herself from running after him and sighed. She had scared a traveler before by grabbing him and demanding to know if he knew her. She didn't know why, 'it must be the red hair.' She thought as she carried the rather heavy basket back towards her home.

It was happening a lot recently, she would see faces, hear voices, feel things but she couldn't fully remember anything. Yet, there was something that really scared her - her dreams. They weren't filled with the happy smiling faces and feelings the brief flashes were. Her dreams, they were sinister and she was actually rather terrified to fall asleep every night. There was something there, behind it all and she wasn't really sure if she wanted to remember.

If her past was full of those scary things maybe she was better off not knowing who she was. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her she was forgetting something. Something important, something that she wanted to remember and return to.

**:**

_She ran into the house this time, up the stairs and towards the door. 'I have to open it.' She yelled into her mind. It was odd to her that she could think in her dream, that she seemed to be herself. It only made everything seem more real and scared her even more. Yet she knew she had to open this door. There was something… she wanted something…she missed something so much it made her want to cry. Something told her it was worth dealing with this terrifying experience. _

_Her hand trembled and gripped the door knob. "Please…" She whimpered. "Give it back." She flung the door open…_

"Miyu…"

_She looked around in the darkness, her eyes landing on the back of a woman. _

"Miyu!"

_She took a few shaky steps towards the figure, "Who…who are you?" The woman turned to answer._

"MIYU!!" Ryo shook the girl lightly, her eyes finally opening. "Oh, thank god. You scared the hell out of me!" He scolded but sighed in relief.

Miyu looked around the room before focusing back on the man beside her. "Sorry…" She said meekly.

**:**

Allen sat on a train with Lenalee. The two heading off to their assigned mission. The boy stared emotionless out the window. He remembered his encounter with Lavi right before he left. The look of hopelessness in the others eyes covered with that fake happiness made him want to cringe.

Lenalee gently placed her hand on his arm. "It's not your fault Allen-kun."

"Yeah, everyone keeps telling me that." The boy looked to her and smiled. "Yet, I can still feel her blood on my hands." He looked down at his clothed covered hands. Lenalee placed her hand into his and gently squeezed it. He smiled at her thankfully before staring back out the window.

**:**

Miyu sat on the wooden log on the edge of the forest. 'Ryo said he found me in there.' She thought as she placed her elbow on her knee and her chin fell into her opened hand. She found herself staring into the deep green, her vision fading in and out. Groaning she held her head in her hands.

Ryo came up beside her and gently rubbed her back. "Remembering something?" He had finally got her to talk to him a few days ago. She had told him about the flashes and the dreams. Well the nightmares, and he had decided that he would be there to lend an ear when she needed it. She only groaned and laid her head in her arms that sat on her knees. "Don't push yourself, Miyu…"

She sniffled as the pain subsided. "I keep seeing a library and some sort of training area." She turned her head sideways and glanced at Ryo. "I hear someone laughing and another grumbling. I see a young man with pure white hair and a red head who smiles a lot." She smiled and wanted so badly to remember. "Ryo…"

He looked down at her, letting his hand fall from her back. She looked him in the eye and resisted the urge to cry. "Do you think someone is missing me?"

At first Ryo was shocked and unsure of what to say. Then he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Everyone had someone that's misses them. At least that's what I believe. Even if that person doesn't know they're being missed."

She smiled her thanks to him and buried her head back into her arms. "I miss someone…" She mumbled offhandedly. A red headed boy half hidden behind a tower of books peeked out and smiled at her. His face was mostly blurry but she still saw that dazzling smile. "At least I think I do."

* * *

**  
Comment - **Okay, okay! I know the whole 'forgetfulness' is totally cliché but but I have a reason! I couldn't really think of any other way to bring up Aya's past! She isn't really the break down and cry/spill her guts type.  
**:**cough**LENALEE**cough**:**  
So I hope no one hates me for the use of the total cliché moment.

**Well, that's it for now...****  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from D.Gray-man. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

Love me! I know you do!  
& I love you too!  
Well, not really because love is like a _super _**strong **word.  
But I do like you _**a lot**_! & I like you even more when you review.  
It makes me all giggly and warm inside, maybe I'll start to love you!  
**YOU NEVER KNOW!**  
Anyways **THANK YOU AGAIN** to those who _did _review.  
If I had like a box of cookies they'd be all yours to share in a second!

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

"_Mama…" A little girl that looked just like her tugged on an older womans sleeve. The older woman had red hair and tears falling from her brown eyes. "Mama! Where's brother!" The little girl whined looking back at the rectangular object she couldn't identify. "MAMA!"_

"_Hush hush princess." A man the same age as the woman scooped the girl up and held her securely to his chest. "Your brother…" The man looked from his silent wife back to the casket that was being lowered into the ground. "Your brother is going away."_

_He looked down at the little girl and she frowned up at him, tears in her dull red eyes. "Brother wouldn't go away with out telling me." She said stubbornly. Her father looked sadly at her, he was the leader of an army, he'd killed countless enemies. Yet, he didn't have the heart or the strength to tell this little girl that his son-her brother was dead._

"_Yes, you're right." The man readied himself for the cries that were about to follow. "But your brother was hurt in the recent battle." The girl sniffled as she clung to her fathers coat. "And he won't be coming home." _

_The little girl looked up wide eyed at her father. He had told her that about men that had gotten very hurt. Men that would never return to their families. Men that had died in battle. The entire group that stood around the dirt covered casket froze when they heard the heart breaking sob that left the young girls mouth._

Slowly Miyu opened her eyes, she wasn't scared like she was during her normal nightmares. Yet, she could feel the tears rolling sideways down her face. "Brother…" She whispered as she curled on her side and cried into her pillow. She didn't know what hurt her more, the fact that she remembered she had a brother, and that he had died. Or that she had forget him, she had forgotten her brothers name.

**:**

Lavi brought his mighty hammer down on another Akuma. Right after he swung it sideways and smacked three more out of the sky. He fell back to a relaxed stance and allowed his Innocence to shrink to its pocketed size.

"Wow. Lavi, that's amazing." The red head sent a smile back to the new exorcist.

"Thank Kuro-chan!" Lavi said happily to the vampire exorcist behind him. "You can jump in at anytime ya know!"

The vampire nodded before jumping into action right by the hammer wielder. After finishing off the remainder Akuma the two exorcist returned to Head Quarters.

Lavi let his eyes dull as he walked through the hallways back to his room. It had been almost two months of not knowing and the Order members had feared the worst. He let his eyes roam to the object that was leaning against the corner of his room. 'Besides, an exorcist is nothing but a easy target without their Innocence.' Aya's weapon glittered as the sun from the window bounced off of it. 'Wouldn't it disappear if Aya were…" He couldn't finish the thought. 'But if she's okay, why isn't she coming home.'

Lavi tore off his dirty shirt but left his pants on. Just as he went to flop on his bed for a well deserve rest there was a knock on his door. Grumpily getting up he threw the door open. He put on a smiled as Allen waved happily before him. "Komui wants to see you." Sighing Lavi threw on another shirt and gestured for the white head to lead the way.

Komui happily jumped from his seat when the two entered the room. "Good afternoon!" The two younger boys looked at the older man oddly. "I have a mission for the two of you."

Lavis jaw dropped, "I just got back!" He whined as Komui seemed to ignore him completely. Suddenly the crazy mans face went serious. The two boys were silenced as the man continued. "Come in come in!"

Komui took a seat behind his desk and threw the two boys a folder. They each opened it and began to read through the details. Lavi stiffened. "What is this?" He looked up at his _boss_.

"A rumor…" Komui just shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't get your hopes up, but I need you both to go and check this out." The hat wearer looked down at his desk pretending to be busy. "You leave tonight, so go get ready and maybe nap."

Lavi nodded dumbly before looking back down at the file. His heart skipped a few beats as he read over the top line. _Report : Possible sighting of the missing exorcist Mikihara Ayaka. _

Later, after a quick shower and a failed attempt at sleeping, Allen and Lavi sat on the moving train in silence. Allen spared a glance at the red head next to him. "Aya-chan…" That surely got the others attention and Lavi turned to look at him. "She was worried she didn't belong at the Order…" Lavi listened intently as Allen repeated word for word the conversation he and Aya had that day on the train.

Lavi looked down and thought it over. "She belongs just as well as the rest of us." He mumbled as he refused to look at the boy beside him. "Everyone needs a _home_ to return to."

Allen nodded in agreement as he turned and looked at the star speckled sky. "So, we better bring Aya-chan home then, huh?" Lavi nodded, a fierce look on his face.

**:**

Miyu ran to her house Ryo waiting patiently by the front door. He waved to her when he saw her come into view. She sped up her steps and reached the door before the sun completely disappeared from the sky. "Back!" She proclaimed holding up the basket that held the object she ran out to get. As the two walked back into the house Miyu heard a rustling sound from the forest beside the house. She bit her lip, something was telling her to be prepared for something. Yet she couldn't understand for what or why. She chalked it up to old instincts but had no idea what she meant by that.

Shrugging her shoulder she got ready for bed. Soon she felt something different was going to happen, something that might not be as good as she hoped.

The moment her head hit the pillow and her eyelids closed, she was plunged into her horrible dream world.

_The young girl shot up from her bed when she heard the sorrow filled scream from down the hall. Her father ran into her room and instructed her to stay in bed. He closed her door and went towards the scream. _

_The girl hid under her blankets shaking in fear. She peeked out of the covers watching the door. 'Father hasn't come back yet…' She thought as she slipped from her cocoon of safety. Gulping she walked to the door. She heard another ear shattering sound and her heart squeezed painfully. "Papa…" Without much thought she threw the door open and ran into the hallway. She didn't know which room she was going to, but her feet carried her like they knew the way. _

_Within moments she was out side of the door to her brothers old study. She felt dread come over her, though she was too young to realize what the emotion was. Why was she nervous, brother always let her play in his study. As long as she didn't break anything. Reaching a tiny hand out she took the handle. With little effort the handle turned and the door creaked open. _

_When the door was fully open the little girl took a few tiny steps into the still dark room. On her four or fifth step her foot step in something wet. She stopped and was about to look down to find out what it was, when her eyes landed on someone. "Mama?" The little girl whispered to the being who was sitting on her heels in the center of the room. "Mama!" A wash of relief came over the girl when she realized it was her mother. Mother would help her find Papa. She took a few steps towards her mothers figure._

"_All her fault, all her fault." The tiny ears heard the woman mumbling to herself. "It's all your fault!"_

_The little girl was frozen again as the woman turned to her. Tears were falling freely from the womans eyes, yet there was a sick smile across her face. "Mama…" The little girl whimpered as the woman stood and dropped what she'd been holding in her hands. The small girls eyes went wide as she saw the dropped object. Staring back at her was the petrified face on her fathers head. "PAPA!" _

_The girl looked up staring in fear at the woman who she thought to be her mother. Suddenly the womans body began to shift and her face took on inhuman features. Within seconds the body was torn apart and a crude looking monster took its place. The girl screamed as the thing attacked. Her tiny feet slipping in the wetness as she ran from the room. She fell to her hands and didn't even notice the redness that now soaked up her body._

_Running from the room with the thing following her she felt her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She ran into her brothers old bedroom and hid under the bed. 'Papa, brother…help me…' She covered her eyes with her hands, smearing blood across her face, when she heard the bedroom door open. Peeking out she saw the shadow of the monster by the moon light. 'Mama…' The girl scooted to the wall the bed sat up against. Her feet hit something cold. Before she could look back at what it might be she felt the bed fly off of her and hit the adjacent wall. _

_The monster found its prize and went in for the attack. With a scream the girl quickly grabbed the cold object by her feet and swung. _

Ryo gently held the girl in his arms as she screamed and sobbed in her sleep. "Miyu…" He whispered as he softly rocked her back and forth. "Please wake up…"

**:**

The Noah family sat at their _dinner_ table. The Earl sat at the head with the normal creepy smile on his face. They had all just finished dinner and now it was time to get down to business.

"MY HOMEWORK!" Road proclaimed holding up several piled of papers.

Tyki rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the sheets and began to work on it.

"No, no, no, Road." The Earl said whole heartily. "Other business first." The young girl pouted but the Earl continued. He flicked his hand and several tiny cards flew from his hand. "They are your assignments." He chuckled with a tilt of his head. "Make sure they get done."

Tyki looked at the card. He read down the list of exorcist he was to make extinct.

"Oh, can I have Allen Walker!" Road asked cheerily. "Who has him? Do you have him Tyki?"

The handsome Noah only pocketed his card before standing and placing his top hat back on his head. "If that's all I'm going to be heading out."

The Earl nodded before turning back to Roads homework. "Have fun!"

"Oh I believe I will." Tyki smirked that devilish smirk before disappearing from the room.

**:**

Miyu sat in the chair by the window. Her eyes were clouded as she stared out it into the forest. Ryo looked over in concern. He had finally gotten her to wake up, yet she hadn't said anything since then. She ate breakfast, then sat in that chair staring out the window.

As the day passed Miyu stayed in the same chair staring out of the window. The brief flashes seemed to multiply, like her mind was telling her she had to remember faster. But she couldn't find herself caring too much, she just wanted to forget.

Rain started to fall lightly, small drops hitting the window and rolling downward. Miyu brought her finger to trace one of the drops as it traveled down. Suddenly her hand stopped as she stared at it. Her bottom lip trembled as she saw the blood stains on her pale skin.

"At least they were clean for a little while." She said aloud balling her hand into a fist against the window. "Maybe, I should have never tried to remember."

Ryo came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He had grown fond of the younger girl, he never had a sister but he assumed this is what it felt like. "You don't have to remember anymore, Miyu." He whispered.

She grabbed hold of the back of his shirt and shook her head. "It's too late." She buried her head in his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. 'I killed them…'

**:**

Lavi and Allen walked down the dirt road. Both oddly silent as they saw the small town just over the hills. Tense shoulder only went more tense with every step they took. Lavi couldn't help it, Komui had told him not to get his hopes up. Yet, they were still soaring above him. Excitedly waiting to see her again, his nerves hummed in hopes of finding her. He would be utterly crushed if this lead led them to nothingness.

Allen merely observed his friend but he couldn't help it either. Aya was his friend, someone he was suppose to help and protect. He felt as though he had failed her, so he needed to find her and ask for forgiveness.

**:**

Tyki warped into a nameless town and began strolling under the light rain. 'So this is where my first target is.' He tipped his hat lightly before examining the name on the card that he held out. "Mikihara Ayaka, huh?"

* * *

**_I HAD TO HAVE TYKI COME IN SOMEWHERE!  
Forgive me, but he is too fun.  
I mean his white side is a cute dork and his black side is devilish!  
He's like PERFECT! hearts_  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from D.Gray-man. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

Shit for some reason I had troubles writing parts of this.  
-sigh- I hope it doesn't blow to hard.  
Did I mention I **LOVE **LAVI!  
Well, I am now!  
Tyki only makes little appearances but that's okay in my book.  
He's nice to look at -evil smirk-  
Reviewers get a _super duper thanks_ like the **whole **chocolate factor like charlie got!  
Crazy huh, didn't know I could do shit like that huh! Well, I can!

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

Tyki looked on in slight confusion. He was standing the forest watching over the Itou house.

The girl ran from the house, grabbing a few chunks of fire wood and ran back into the house. She ran back into the light drizzle and preceded to take the laundry down, it would never dry in the rain.

"This is the dangerous exorcist I'm here to eliminate." The handsome Noah muttered with a smirk. "Is it possible that I was given the wrong description?" He doubted the Earl was ever wrong, but this girl looked more like a house wife than a killer. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against a tree, he'd have to snoop a little.

Miyu rung out the last shirt in the pile. Ryo came up next to her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I didn't think it would rain." Miyu only smiled back at him in return. Suddenly Miyu turned her head and glared out the window. Her body gave an involuntary shudder as she stared into the foreboding forest.

Tyki met eyes with curious dull red ones. 'She noticed me?' He wondered. She was looking directly at him, even if he was hidden in the darkness of the trees. He'd even bet money on it that she was looking him right in the eyes. After a minute or two the girl looked away and Tyki was left to wonder if he had been spotted.

"Everything okay, Miyu." The girl turned back to her brother like figure and nodded.

"Just thought I saw something in the forest." Ryo leaned over and looked out the window Miyu had just been staring out of. He saw nothing but shrugged it off and went back to making dinner.

"Crap!" Ryo yelled from the kitchen, Miyu rushed in worried something was wrong. Ryo looked back at her from his position on the floor. "Ah, I just dropped something." He scooped up the mess and threw it away. "Damn that was my last egg." He grumbled.

Miyu was already throwing on a coat before she even spoke. "I'll run into town and buy some." Ryo went to protest but the girl was already out the door.

Tyki tilted his head as the girl left the house making her way to town. He fixed his hat and went to silently follow her. He'd probably just have the Akuma finish her off. She didn't seem like a fun toy to play with, she didn't even seem like a exorcist.

**:**

Lavi took a panted breath as he took shelter under a stores roof. A bell jingled as Allen came out from the store. "Anything?" Lavi asked watching the rain fall in thin sheets.

Allen pulled his hood up and nodded. "They say someone matching the description is staying in the house on the outskirts, with a man named Itou Ryo." His eyebrows frowned and Lavi asked what was wrong. Allen took a step into the rain and turned to the red head. "They say it matched but her name isn't Mikihara Ayaka. She's named Itou Miyu."

Lavi looked down at the soggy ground. Allen sighed tapped his friends shoulder. "Let's go check it out anyway." Lavi nodded and the two walked off down the main road, into the rain, towards a house by the forests edge.

**:**

Miyu knew a faster way to get from her home to the shopping area than the main road. So she weaved through the back of houses and trees to get to her designation. She had a odd feeling and kept looking behind her as she continued on. It didn't take long for her to get back to the town, no more than ten minutes, five if she ran. With a relived filled sigh she walked into the tiny grocery store.

Tyki smirked as he watched the girl. He loved when they got nervous, loved it more when they were scared. He'd let her think she was safe in the well populated store, but once he thought she had enough of that false security he'd strike. There was only one way to truly make sure she wasn't an exorcist that would hinder the Earl's plan, and that was to kill her.

**:**

Allen and Lavi stopped on the porch of the small home. Allen went to knock but the door suddenly flew open. "Miyu, we could have…" Ryo stopped when he realized his mistake. "Uh, sorry, can I help you?"

Lavi looked up at the man, then tried to peek into the home behind him. He couldn't help it he was anxious and nervous. 'Aya could be in there!"

Allen looked over and realized his friend was not going to say anything so he took the lead. "Yea, we're looking for someone." The two boys seemed to notice the man stiffen suddenly. "It's a girl around our age, she has…" He was cut off by Lavi who looked up at the man.

"Her names Aya."

Ryo looked down at Lavi and took a step back, closing the door a little more. "There's no one here by that name." He didn't know how to react to the look in the boys eyes. Ryo had a feeling these people were here for Miyu, yet he didn't know if he should hand her over.

"She has red hair and dull red eyes." Lavi continued. "She has a scar under her jaw by her ear," Lavi looked down at the ground and a small smile appeared on his face. "She bites her lip when she's thinking too hard, she's a smart ass but she's cute about it. And she pretty dense when you think about it." Lavi scratched the back of his head, then realized the two others were looking at him. "Shit, sorry." He muttered in embarrassment.

Ryo's eyes softened as he listened to the boy. He had no doubt that the girl they were looking for was his very own Miyu. Yet he was reluctant to tell them the truth and it wasn't only because he didn't want to lose his companion. He still remembered the horrible cuts and bruises on the girl when he found her. She would have bled to death had he not been walking down that particular path that day. How was he suppose to be sure _these_ weren't the bastards that had done that to her?

Lavi watched the mans face as he seemed to be debating with himself over something. Suddenly it clicked, this man was protecting the girl that was living with him. Dread hit him as he took a step forwards. "Does Aya not want to be found?" Both Ryo and Allen shot their eyes to the red head. Lavi looked torn between wanting to hear the answer and busting through the door and dragging Aya back if she liked it or not.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair Ryo opened the door fully. Gesturing the two boys to come in. "I told you there is no _Aya _here." As the boys walked in Ryo closed the door and led them to the kitchen. "Do either of you want a drink?" The boys shook their heads no, they just wanted the man to speak.

Ryo leaned back against the counter and took one more look at the two boys. 'They seem too concerned to have been the ones to hurt her.' He deducted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "There is no girl here by the name Ayaka but there is one who goes by the name Itou Miyu though, and she is more than likely the same girl."

Lavi went stiff in his seat, 'Aya is here.' His eyes darted around the room looking for the girl.

Ryo shook his head at the boys obvious questioning look. "She's not here at the moment. She ran to town, silly girl jetted out the door before I told her I could make something else for dinner." He smiled fondly as he spoke of her. "I found her over three months ago, in the forest." Allen took a sharp breath. "She was pretty badly off, she was unconscious for a while too." Ryo looked back up, locking eyes with Lavi, who he had come to the conclusion was more involved with his Miyu. "When she woke up she had forgotten everything, she couldn't even remember her own name. Itou Miyu is the name _I _gave her."

At that moment Lavi's whole world froze. 'Aya has forgot everything…' The same sentence running on replay in his mind. "Forgotten everything?" The boy whispered in disbelief.

Them saving her, them bringing her back to the Order, all of the training sessions with Kanda, all of the eating contest with Allen (which she always lost), all of the teasing Lenalee for her crush on Allen. It was so confusing to him that she could forget, yet those things didn't bother him as much as he thought they should.

Lavi felt like his world had been shoved into an ice age because 'Aya has forgotten me…' He had come to the conclusion, on their trip there, that his feelings for Aya were far deeper than he had first thought. He wasn't really sure what to name it, or if the girl felt the same. He knew he was in trouble when in the back of his mind he was relieved, Aya wasn't _refusing _to come back to him, she just forgot _where _he was. 'That was a start, right?'

Allen jumped from his seat. "Where is she? In town?" Ryo jumped in surprise at the boys suddenness.

"Ye…yes. Why?" Ryo began to get defensive. "You can't just take her, you'll scare her! She just started remembering things and it's terrifying her!"

'Terrifying her?' Lavi thought before he soon stood too, quickly realizing what Allen was thinking. "That's not it, sir." He glanced at Allen before looking back towards the man. "Aya…I mean _Miyu_ if she is the girl we're looking for, is an exorcist." Ryo frowned, seemingly not believing the two. "She could be in danger if something were to attack her." That caught Ryo's attention, even if he didn't fully believe the two, he didn't want to take the chance that they might be right.

Nodding he grabbed his jacket and threw it on. "I know a shortcut." The three ran from the house just in time to hear a loud explosion and see a huge cloud of dust lift from the town not far from them. Without another word Ryo took off into the shortcut, fear pooling into his stomach. 'Miyu…'

**:**

Miyu thanked the woman and took her small purchase. She left the store and frowned as the rain came down harder. She held the bag close to her chest as she stepped out from the cover. Flashes of a large black castle made its way quickly before her eyes but she just shook it away. She walked down the street, thinking she'd get wet if she ran or walked. The flashes were a little more clear now, but they didn't really make sense, and the people still had unrecognizable faces. She heard a clanking sound that had her looking up from the dirt road. She froze and dropped her package at what she saw. "What…"

The four Akuma looked down at her. "Is that the one?" One asked.

"That's it. That's it!" The second answered. "She's the one!"

"Hahahaha, look it's scared!" The third swooped low to get a better look. "Can I eat her?"

"No, no! Boss said I could!" The forth taunted from behind her. "Scared little exorcist."

Miyu grabbed her head as pain seared through it. 'Not now…' She groaned in her head. A vision of sorts flashed through her mind.

"_Stop letting your emotions get a hold of you!" A young male scolded her as he put his sword away._

"_Everyone has emotions!" The girl argued back from her spot on the cold stone floor. "You can't just turn them off!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe you should show more of yours!" She grumbled unhappily._

"_You have to get your priorities in the right order!" The male growled back. "As an exorcist you cannot lose your head in the middle of battle!"_

A womans shrill scream knocked Miyu back into reality just in time to dodge and run from the monsters attack.

'What the hell am I suppose to do!' She ran down the street, cut left, and hid behind a building. Taking deep breaths she closed her eyes to think. 'How the hell am I suppose to kill the Akuma?' She was too worked up to realized what she had just called the monster. Yet, she couldn't help but realize she wasn't scared, shouldn't be terrified of these monsters. 'I mean they are _Akuma_!' Another vision like flash had her falling to her knees. Holding her head in her hands she bit her lip trying to will the slight pain away so she could think straight.

"_You can't hiding in here from Kanda forever, ya know." Said a voice hidden behind a tower of books._

"_But if he comes you wont tell him I'm here right?" The girl replied from her hiding spot behind a book case._

_The male voice laughed and she could hear the page of a book turn. "Of course not Aya…" His voice was calming and she couldn't help but smile._

"This is not the time to start remembering things!" She whispered to herself still crouching close to the ground.

The Akuma fired its cannon like weapon and blew the building to smithereens. Miyu screamed and turned. Glaring at the big monster her hand instinctively reached to grab something off her back. When her hand got nothing she frowned, 'what am I doing?' She turned and took off running again. She didn't know why but her legs were leading her away from town. Like somewhere deep in her mind something was telling her to get these things away from the townspeople. Yet as she ran and dodged the attacks from the three Akuma she couldn't help but wonder. 'What am I?'

Tyki watched from the darkness wondering why the girl wasn't fighting back. 'Maybe she really isn't an exorcist.' Shrugging his shoulder he warped away from the town. No use staying around to watch the Akuma kill some nameless girl. When the Akuma finally killed her, if she was the one he was looking for, she'd be erased from his list. If she wasn't he'd have to start from scratch to find the _real _Mikihara Ayaka.

**:**

The three males ran right into the town. Towards the shop Ryo knew Miyu should be at. They looked around and saw the tell tale signs of some sort of battle. Lavi cursed under his breath that caused Ryo to look back at him. "Wait, what happened? What does this mean? Where's Miyu?"

Lavi ignored the man as he walked over to the rubble for a clue to where Aya was. It bothered him deeply that he kept referring to her as Miyu. 'Aya is Aya.' The rain washed away any footprints that might have led the way. Allen took a looked from the frantic older Ryo to the oddly quiet Lavi. "She would take it away from the town." Lavi mumbled standing and looking for the fastest way out of the town.

"What?" Ryo asked.

"Even if she doesn't remember. She would know to try to get it away from innocent people." Lavi reached behind him and pulled out a long cloth wrapped object. Ryo looked on in confusion as the two boys seemed to stare at the object. "Some things are engraved in our bodies. Aya's mind might have forgotten but her body knows. Knows it has to protect itself," his hands ran over the clothed object, pulling it off of one end, showing a red pole, "because nothing else will."

"The flower clearing!" Ryo screamed before taking off running, the two boys ran after him. Running through the back of the small town Ryo was surprisingly fast and within moments they were coming up to a large clearing. Just beyond it the dense forest that surrounded the entire town. It was the movement in the center of the field that caught their attention. Making its way towards the cover of the forest was a girl, leaping and rolling out of the way of the four monsters. Long red almost black wet hair wiped around as she twirled from the bullets.

The girl tripped over her own tired feet and fell to the ground. Miyu panted as she tried to get back to her feet. She was exhausted from running so much and she was bleeding from a cut on her forehead from the building that exploded. Her mind was almost completely blank as to what to do. Gulping she turned onto her behind and began crawling backwards away from the four hovering Akuma. She covered her face with her arms and closed her eyes preparing for impact. 'Zetsumei!' Her mind scream even though she had no idea what the name meant.

Miyu faintly heard someone yelling 'grow, grow, grow!' She felt her heart leap into her throat at the sound. Then the next thing she knew she was flying through the air being held tightly to a warm chest. Only when she finally felt herself stop moving did she dare open her eyes. Her vision was blurry from her eyes being squeezed shut so tightly. She looked up at the person that held her so securely.

Lavi looked down at the girl in his arm with such raw emotion that he couldn't even begin to try to cover it up. It was Aya, she was alive, and he had found her. He pulled her body closer to his body, he'd never let her out of his sight again. He held his breath as she slowly looked up at him. He looked down into dull red eyes that were framed by her wet hair. He couldn't force the smile off of his face when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Who are you?" She whispered out in confusion.

Lavi felt his heart break into thousands of pieces in his chest. The normally beating organ stopped and crumbled into tiny shards from one simple question.

* * *

_**Sorry Yomari-chan if that wasn't very heart warming...  
DON'T KILL ME!**_  
**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from D.Gray-man. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

-crawls out of my cool tunnel of awesomeness-  
NO YOU CAN'T COME IN!  
Today I realized I could never write a scary movie...  
Because it would go something like this...  
_"Group of teenagers find scary haunted house...  
They decided to play it safe and NOT go in."_  
**THE END  
**Anywho - **THANK YOU** REVIEWERS OF MINE! WHO I ADORE!  
I hope I don't disappoint you all too much, my heart wouldn't be able to take it!

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Who are you?" She whispered out in confusion. The moment the words left her lips she regretted it. The boys face fell into complete despair. "I…"

"LAVI!" Allen yelled to the two trying to make Lavi realize they were still in the middle of a fight. The red head snapped his head up before quickly twisting the girls body and hiding her behind his own. He whipped his hammer out and with a quick swing knocked two of the monsters out of the sky. He'd deal with the fact that Aya didn't know him after he was sure they were all safe.

Allen turned back to his opponents, Ryo standing not far behind him. "Just stay back." The white haired boy whispered into the rain, Ryo only nodded as he spared a glace to Miyu. He again didn't know what to think when he saw the way the red headed boy stood in front of her, shielding her with his own body.

After a few transformations of his arm, Allen fell back next to the older man. He sighed in relief as the two Akuma exploded into dust. Looking over he watched as Lavi finished off the other two. Ryo noticed the monsters were gone and rushed off to Miyu's side.

Miyu watched in odd fascination as the boy before wielded the huge hammer. She felt herself focusing on him, like there weren't Akuma trying to kill her. Oddly enough she felt a small smile gracing her face as she watched the male. But her eyes were getting heavy, and her body felt like it weighted a ton. After whacking the last Akuma out of the sky and to its death Lavi pocketed his hammer again. Almost reluctantly he turned back to the girl, only to have his heart break again at the sly smile on her face. One that he'd seen so many other times. He frowned as he watched her eyes drop and her body loosen.

Miyu felt her legs give out and her eyes roll back in her head. Right before she blacked out she heard someone scream "Aya", and felt that warm body holding her again. Lavi grabbed the girls body before she hit the ground.

Ryo came right up beside him. "Miyu!"

Lavi hoisted the girl up in his arms, holding her firmly against his chest. "She's burning up. We have to get her out of the rain." He turned and began walking back towards Ryo's home. He pulled her tighter to him, her head laying securely against his shoulder. He could feel the heat coming off of her and sped up his steps.

**:**

Ryo closed the door to the girls room and walked back into the living room where the two boys now sat. Allen was rubbing his hair with a towel as Lavi sat on the couch staring at the ground. The moment that they all entered the house Ryo took Miyu from Lavi, much to the red heads annoyance, and gave the two boys instructions to change into dry clothes.

Lavi looked up when he heard the door close. "She okay?" Ryo nodded before putting the kettle on the stove, he needed something warm to drink.

"She has a fever, probably from being in the rain so much and pushing her body too much." Ryo said as he pulled out three mugs and waited for the water to heat up. "She'll probably be out for at least the rest of the night."

Silence filled the house until the kettle whistled signaling it's readiness. Pouring the three cups he handing the two boys their mugs. "So, I would like to know your names, if you intend to stay here or try to take Miyu with you."

Lavi and Allen shared a glance before realizing they hadn't even introduced themselves. Given they were too worry about Aya's safety but it was very rude of them. Lavi shrugged his shoulders, letting it slide that this man still called _his _Aya by the wrong name.

"Lavi." He said in a dull tone, very unlike himself. Allen raised an eyebrow at the other before smiling at the older man.

"Allen Walker." He held out his hand and Ryo took it shaking it lightly. "We…" He looked at the red head who didn't seem like he wanted to converse with the older man. "We don't mean any harm to her." He mumbled as he took a sip from his mug.

Ryo sighed and placed his cup on the small coffee table. "So, Miyu is the girl you are looking for?"

Lavi slammed his cup down on the table and stood. "Her name is Ayaka!" He growled out between his teeth before walking out the front door, slamming it. He stood on the covered porch and leaned his back against the house. "Aya…"

**:**

Allen looked worriedly from the door back to the other male. Ryo didn't seem as upset as he thought the man would be. Ryo only stared at the slammed door with a slightly sad expression on his face. Allen set his cup down gently next to the other two.

"Lavi is _attached _to Aya." He mumbled causing Ryo to finally look back at him. "When she was first brought to the Order the two of us had found her." Allen smiled fondly at the thought, she was so stubborn. "She didn't want to come with us at first." Ryo stiffened ready to deny them access to the girl. "But she seemed to connect with him, he calmed her and made her realized that it was probably the best place for her." Ryo was still a little stiff but relaxed some. "She was injured on a mission with me, her first mission, then we were attacked by numerous Akuma, help was on the way but it wasn't coming fast enough." Allen twined his hands together on his lap, his knuckles turning white from their hold. "Aya and I were separated, we looked all over for her but we couldn't find her. We only found her weapon." Allen glanced back towards the door Ryo following his gaze. "Lavi barely lets it leave his sight."

Ryo remembered the red pole Lavi delicately held onto earlier that day and for some reason knew it was the girls. He looked back at Allen before standing and collecting his cup to put in the sink. "It's her choice to go or stay." He whispered before leaving the white haired boy to himself.

**:**

_The young girl fell to her knees. Her tear stained face looked down to the two foot red pole that she had dropped before her. Yet her eyes didn't even see it, they were too focused on the blood smeared across her own two hands. The destruction around her went unacknowledged as her hands began to shake and a soul searing scream left her small body. "Mama!!" _

_She rolled into a small ball in the corner, shaking and staring at the object she had just used to kill the horrible monster, to kill her mother. Her eyes were glazed over and her mind was blank. She felt fear rush through her as she reached out and grabbed the red pole. Her tiny blood stained hand gripped the cold metal before pulling it to her chest. "Papa…" She whispered with tears in her eyes. _

_She felt so cold, so alone. Her tiny fingers trembled, her knuckles pure white from the hold on her new protector. She let her eyes close, praying for someone to come save her, someone to help her. Praying for all of it to end. Suddenly she felt something warm on her cheek, yet she refused to open her eyes in fear of loosing the warmth. It spread down her neck and filled her whole body. Two warm objects wrapped themselves around her hands, a smooth sound filled her ears, and for the first time her tiny dream self felt safe. For the first time in a long time, the girl slept without a single nightmare cursing her dreams._

**:**

Lavi quietly opened the door to the girls room and peeked in. He saw her eyebrows frowning and small mew of pain left her lips. Quickly he stepped into the room and was by her side. He pulled a chair over and sat by her bed. His eyes widened as he watched the tear roll down her cheek from her closed eye.

"Aya…" He whispered, reaching out and running his knuckles down her cheek, wiping the tear away. "It's okay." He kept the same low caring tone. Finally removing his hand from her now dry cheek he took her hand into his two. "I found you." He squeezed gently before simply holding her hand while she slept. "I'll bring you home." Her face seemed to soften and she rolled to her side facing him. He smiled down at her, holding in a chuckle as she pulled his hand up to her face and snuggling into it. He was almost completely pulled into the bed as the girl growled angrily at his uncooperative arm.

Finally letting a chuckle leave him he sat at the head of the bed with his back against the head board. He sighed comfortably as she wrapped herself around his body, snuggling into him like he was a huge teddy bear. With his free hand he gently pet her head, her fever was slowly subsiding and he was happy she wasn't too ill. "You sure know how to scare the shit out of a guy, don't you." The girl grumbled as if she had heard him. Chuckling again he finally closed his eyes.

That night Lavi slept his first peaceful sleep in over three months.

**:**

Allen peeked through the slightly ajar door. He didn't know if he should grin or frown at the scene. 'Did Aya _really _not remember anything? Or was her mind just trying to register everything back into order? What if she never remembered? Would she come back with them?' He stood up straight and took a few steps back to the couch. Figuring he should get at least a little bit of sleep he laid on his back, with his hands behind his head. It bothered Allen to think she'd never remember them because in his mind if that were true then their 'Aya' _was _truly gone.

Ryo sat up on his bed thinking about everything that had happened that day. He had said it was Miyu's choice if she wanted to go back but he still wondered if he should let them take her. 'It doesn't seem safe, what they do. Can she really fight like that? Will she be okay? Was it something that happened at the _Order _that had scared her so much?' His mind was filled with questions and little to no answers. The biggest of them all, 'would I really be able to just let her go?' Flopping back into his bed the older man sighed, the stress from the day finally causing him to fall into the world of dreams.

**:**

The girl groaned as the sun filtered through the window right into her eyes. She turned her head and buried it into her warm pillow, efficiently blocking the sun from it's evil doings. Her hand held tightly to the pillow cover as she titter totted in the realm between sleeping and waking. Suddenly her pillow shifted causing her to growl at it to stop. Then her pillow began to wiggle and it was laughing lightly at her. Pouting as her sleep filled mind thought of ways to get revenge for her pillows traitorous act of disobeying her.

Then finally after a few failed plans ran through her head a very logical thought came about. 'Pillows are inanimate objects.' She opened a blurry sleep filled eye and peeked up at her 'pillow'. Groaning when the sun hit her eye she resisted the urge to hide again. As her vision cleared and she could finally see she froze at what she saw.

Lavi couldn't help but chuckle when the girl in his arms growled at him. It was utterly the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Equal only to her snuggling up to him and holding on for dear life. He allowed her hand to scrunch up his shirt a death grip and had a small smile on his face as he watched her slowly wake up. When her tired red eye stared up at him he simply stared back.

She was practically laying _on _him. Her head resting on his chest, her left arm across his stomach, her hand holding onto his shirt. Her leg thrown over his, lightly twisted around it. His left arm was wrapped around her, its hand laying unintentionally on her hip close to her butt. His right arm causally pulled up behind his head and he was watching her.

When she didn't say anything he tilted his head, bringing his right hand down and pushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "Good morning…" He muttered before letting his fingers dance over her left hand, which still held onto his shirt.

The girl felt her eyes closing again, oddly comfortable in the arms of the male she didn't know. "I'm tired…." She whispered back before letting herself fall back into a light sleep. Lavi only nodded as he allowed her fall back into her dreams. He'd stay there as long as she wanted him too, even if his whole body went numb. His left hand idly rubbed her hip as he made himself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as one can get when they were being used as a human body pillow.

**:**

After about twenty minutes something in the girls mind finally clicked. Without warning she tried to jump out of the bed. But the blankets were against her and caused her to ungracefully fall into a heap on the floor. Lavi was up in seconds and around to the other side of the bed. He chuckled before crouching down next to her.

"You alright Aya?" He asked amusement dancing at the end of his tone.

The girl pouted and glared at him. Her eyes held no anger though, more like confusion. Honesty, any other time he would have thought the picture she painted at the moment was beyond cute. But Lavi realized she was wondering why he called her that name and it almost made him frown. He stood and held out his hand to help her to her feet. "I'll help ya up." He said, trying to stop the choking sound in his throat. "I'm Lavi." He hated this, did he really have to start over with her? Was everything really gone.

Miyu stared at the boy for a few more minutes before slowly taking his hand and letting him help her up. She grimaced when she stood, holding her head. Lavi quickly held her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall to the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, the girl seemed to not hear him.

"_You are pretty clumsy for being an exorcist." A male chuckled at her as she pouted. _

"_It's the floors fault! It should have moved when it noticed I didn't realize there was a step!" She reasoned as if I was common sense. She saw a hand come out to her, being held out to help her up._

"_It's okay, I'll make sure ya don't do anything that would hurt too much." The male voice said sincerely. "No matter how many times ya fall. I'll help ya up." The voice was calmly warming. _

_The girl took the hand and felt herself blush when he gave hers own a reassuring squeeze._

Miyu opened her eyes only to end up staring at three concerned faces. She glanced between the three, Ryo, the red head she'd woken up with, 'Lavi right?', and a white haired boy with an odd tattoo on his face. She saw Ryo's mouth moving but she was still too out of it to hear what he was saying. She only nodded in hopes that it would answer whatever he was asking. Her vision faded slightly as another pain shot through her head.

"_Damn! You two get the hell back here!" She glanced back to see a dark haired boy with a sword running after them. His coat black with a bright pink trimming, where white was suppose to be. She giggled as she looked forward, following another boy as they ran through the hallways. "I'm going to kill you both!"_

_They shot around a corner and the girl panicked slightly when she lost sight of the other boy. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and pull her sideways. A hand carefully held over her mouth. _

"_Shhh, we'll hide here for now." She nodded and the hand fell from her mouth to wrap around her. Holding her body close to the boy behind hers as the two hid in the small cubby. She felt her cheeks heat up when she felt his warm breath traveling down the back of her neck. The arms around her body tightened pulling her back flush to the strong chest. _

"_I think…" She felt her heart triple its pace when she felt him give a questioning hmm against her ear. "I think he's gone." She felt him sigh and suddenly hated herself for stating the obvious. She missed the warm of him as he moved away and peeked out. _

"_Yeah…" He finally let go of her body letting his hands rest on her hips. "You're right…"_

Miyu opened her eyes, a blush on her cheeks and emotions she didn't know how to describe beating in her chest.

"Are you alright Aya-chan?" The white haired boy asked her without thinking.

Lavi squatted in front of her as she sat in the bed. "Aya? Do you need to lay back down?" Miyu felt her face heat up further when she looked at the red head and she didn't know why. The emotions running wildly in her body were confusing her and the boys were calling her a name that she, oddly enough, felt familiar with.

Quickly she stood, sending the squatting red head to his ass. "My names NOT AYA!" She screamed before running out of the room and then sprinting out of the front door into the dense forest that surrounded half of the house. After a few stunned minutes the three males took off after her. Once reaching the edge of the forest they all spared the others a glance before they took off in different directions. 'She couldn't have gotten far.' Was on the three of their minds.

* * *

**_That's fluffy like right?  
Sorta like a Fluffy marshmallow on a stick...  
Then I held it in the fire to long and it became a ball of hot fluffy-fiery drama!_  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from D.Gray-man. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

I have a pirate keyring named Jim.  
He had a pink bandana with white spots and a pink heart eye patch.  
Just thought I'd let you in on that, another fun fact...  
REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND...  
Wanna know how...Well...  
**YOU **review... **I** get very hyper from said review...  
**I** end up writing another chapter... **YOU **review the new chapter...  
It's like a crazy circle that I don't mind spinning around in! _**THANK YOU!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

Miyu ran and ran until her legs felt like they would fall off, and when they didn't dislocate from her body she ran more. Tears streamed down her face in frustration and her head pounded as images of things she couldn't place and didn't understand flooded her mind.

"_Aya-chan! I do not like Allen-kun!" A girl in pigtails demanded, but the blush on her face told that she was lying._

"_Sure…" The girl poked the other in the cheek. "You always turn bright red when you talk to every male right?" The pigtail girl felt her face heat up more before pouting and stomping away._

Miyu came to a rest for a moment before she heard someone following her, so she started running again.

"_Do you think Bookman will let you come train me for a little when you get back?" She asked hopefully to the small flying golem. The small black ball stayed quiet for a few moments before a cheery voice sounded through it._

"_Sure! I can help ya no matter what Bookman says!" The male voice assured her before he said he had to get back to work. _

"_Yeah, see ya when you get back…" The girl mumbled sadly before the golem flew away._

Freezing Miyu felt her body collapsing and was waiting to feel the hard impact of the ground.

Lavi rushed through the forest, he was getting rather sick of the color green. And even more so this particular forest. Then he caught sight of another person and he sped up before he lost sight of her. He slowed when he saw her stop fearing she take off again. Then he saw her body loosen again and he ran over to catch her before she fell.

The girl felt arms wrap around her and a firm chest against her back. "Let me go…" She whimpered though her hands went to hold onto his arms around her waist.

"No…" He whispered into the back of her head. "You need to go back to the house, you're still sick." He felt her body give in and the two slowly fell to the forest floor. He kept his arms around her holding her securely against his chest. "Everything's okay…"

She shook her head vigorously causing him to pull his own head away so he wasn't whacked in the face. "No it's not!" She sobbed holding tightly onto his arms. Lavi felt his heart stop at the painful cries racking her body. "Nothing is okay!" Her voice lowered slightly. "Aya…Miyu…I don't know who I am." Her voice finally coming out to a whisper. "I don't understand what I'm remembering and I'm scared. Nothing is okay…"

Lavi took a deep breath, building up his thoughts before her leaned his chin on her shoulder. "It's still okay." She sniffled and lightly shook her head no, he tried to smile but couldn't quite pull it off. "You're name could be Aya or Miyu and it wouldn't matter. You'd still be you. Even if you don't remember us we will still care about you, we'd still accept you, and give you a home."

"Really?" She didn't dare look back at him but she couldn't help but want to believe him. "Even if I don't ever remember?"

He gently kissed her shoulder before leaning his forehead on it. "Of course. To me it doesn't matter if we have to start over again." He didn't realize he went from saying us to _me_. Nor did he realize the way his voice sounded so relieved when he finished the next sentence. "I'm just happy I found you. I've missed you."

The girl bit her lip as she felt those weird emotions fill her heart again. Her body felt warm, and it wasn't just because of her slight fever. She wanted to remember where the feelings came from, how they started. All she knew was she wanted this boy to stay with her. It didn't seem to matter if she was Miyu or Aya, as long as this boy didn't leave her. The two sat there for a few more minutes before she wiped her face dry and glanced back at him. He still had his forehead resting on her shoulder and his arms locked around her waist.

He thought he felt her eyes on him and he peeked up. Seeing he was right he sat up and loosened his hold on her, just enough for her to turn and look at him better.

She smirked a little and sniffled a bit, her nose was stuffy from crying and being sick. "Do you know you kind of remind me of a pirate?" Lavi felt his heart speed up but also felt slight sadness at the déjà vu. He didn't want to make her upset again by telling her she had already told him that.

So he only smiled his goofy smile back. "Hey! Why are you calling me a pirate?!" He playfully pouted, acting insulted.

She giggled which caused his eyes to soften and his arms to tightened their hold on her. "You got the whole pirate thing down! Though I suppose Lavi does fit better than _Pirate-Guy_." Lavi froze and his body gave a small shiver. He looked down, his hair falling over his face. The girl thought she had upset him and panicked. "Sorry! I was just joking. I mean you do look like a pirate but it's not a bad thing! I like pirates!"

Lavi chuckled and she finally saw the small smile on his lips. He shook his head and pulled her into a tight hug, "no, no I'm not upset!" He laughed out, holding onto her. 'I never thought hearing someone say my name would make me this happy.' The girl was a little confused but she held onto his shirt not minding him holding her in a bear hug. After a few minutes Lavi leaned back and froze. A small loving smile was on his face when he looked down at the girl in his arms.

She was holding onto his shirt and her lids were closed over her eyes. 'She fell asleep.' She chuckled light and shook his head. 'Silly girl.' He shifted as smoothly as possible and plucked her up off the cold dirty forest floor. "You're going to get sicker if we stay out here." He mumbled to the sleeping girl as he turned on heel and headed back to the house. On the way he leaned down and nuzzled the top of her head. Taking a deep breath and kissing her once in her hair he couldn't keep the silly smile off his face. He hoped the two others were back at the house already because he had no intentions of leaving her to find them.

**:**

Only moments after he laid her down onto the bed Ryo came running back into the house. He glanced from the girl to the boy back to the girl. "She's not hurt?" He asked as Lavi gently pulled the covers up over her body. Only seconds later Allen came into the room voicing the same question. The red headed boy shook his head but kept his eyes locked on the girl sleeping soundly before him.

"She still has a small fever but she should be alright." He brushed some hair off of her face with his finger tips. Finally looking up he grinned his normal grin and rubbed his stomach. "I'm sorta hungry." Allen nodded feverishly in agreement. He hadn't eaten all day and he could feel his stomach about to protest to his foolishness.

Ryo let out a both troubled yet relief filled sigh. He turned and made his way to the kitchen. "I suppose I have to feed you two." He muttered before starting up a quick breakfast/lunch for the four of them.

**:**

It was hunger pains that woke up Aya about two hour after Lavi had tucked her into bed. She couldn't help but smile at the sight that met her when she woke up, even if her stomach was giving painful squeezes in demands for food.

Lavi was sitting in a chair facing her bed. His body slouched down, arms crossed over his chest, legs sprawled out before him and his chin resting against his chest. He was sleeping and a light snore sounded from his nose. She bit her lip and held in her giggles for fear of waking him. With careful steps she climbed out of the bed. She was almost out of the door when Ryo had walked past the door scaring the wits out of her.

Lavi jumped to his feet hearing Aya scream and scramble backwards into his chair. She held her hand to her chest in attempts to calm down her beating heart. "Sorry…sorry for waking you." She whispered before glaring slightly at Ryo. The older man only snorted before dashing away from the girl. Lavi stretched a bit and shook his head, indicating that it was no problem. The girls stomach thought it a good time to announce its annoyance at being denied food for so long at that very moment.

Lavi glanced down at her stomach wide eyed by the noise it made. Smirking he looked back up at her. "Better get some food in you before the monster growls at us some more huh?" He was delighted at the blush that came to her cheeks. Chuckling he walked past her to leave the room. His fingers dancing down her arm, with barely there touches, causing her arm to break out in goose bumps. Then his bigger hand wrapped around her smaller one and he gently tugged her out of the room to follow him.

She stared at their linked hands the whole way to the kitchen. She wondered if hands were made to fit perfectly with another person. Because her tiny hand seemed to be made to be held in his bigger one. It made her happy to think that it was meant to be there, it made her blush when she looked up to see three pairs of eyes staring at her. Lavi gave her hand a squeeze before reluctantly letting it go so she could sit down and fill her empty belly.

She almost pouted when he let go until she realized why he did. Ryo sighed as he watched her and how she acted around the other red head. He knew that the male had special feelings for his little Miyu but he wasn't sure if she had had feelings for him as well. Or if she did, would she remember? But it seemed that something didn't change even if you forgot your past.

**:**

Later that night the four of them sat around the living room. Aya was trying to understand and take in everything she'd just been told. They had told her about the Order, the Akuma, how they had found her, about Kanda-Lenalee & Komui, and finally about how they had lost her. She looked at the thing they had called her Innocence, she had recognized it right away even if she didn't know that _that _was what it was called. It was the object from her dream. The one that she had used to kill…to kill her mother.

Lavi handed her the red pole and she delicately took it. The moment she felt the cold metal under her hand her whole body seemed to relax, a sigh of complete relief flowed out of her and she had a look of bliss on her face. She felt like she had been given back a part of her soul. It made her feel like maybe, just maybe, everything Lavi had told her was right. Maybe everything was going to be okay.

"We'd like to take you back to head quarters." Allen said suddenly, and Aya shot her eyes to him.

Okay, maybe everything wouldn't be okay. She glanced at Ryo and he wouldn't look at her. She bit her lip and refused to look at Lavi. Allen glanced at the three and sighed. "It's not that we wish to rip you from everything you've come to know." He reasoned. "It's just that you don't remember how to fight, you don't remember your Innocence, or that you are an exorcist."

Aya's eyebrows frowned, noticing her sudden turmoil Lavi reached over and gently tapped her nose. She pouted and looked up at his smiling face. "We're worried more Akuma will come after you. And if you can't defend yourself…" He didn't finish the sentence because everyone in the room got the gist of what he was talking about. Lavi locked eyes with her and wouldn't allow her to look away.

It was true that he wanted her to come back with them. Not only because he was worried she wouldn't be able to protect herself but because he wanted her near. Wanted her somewhere he knew he could find her if he needed too. And he didn't hide that fact when she searched his eyes for answers.

Aya had to look away from him when she felt overwhelmed with his gaze. Her face was covered in a light blush that only he seemed to know how put there. "Will I…" She glanced back at Ryo, the man who had saved her and took care of her all this time. "Will I be able to visit?" She didn't want to cause him any trouble, and if Akuma were coming to attack all the time that would be causing trouble.

Allen and Lavi looked at each other and both decided it was best not to lie. Because exorcist had to cut themselves off from the world, they had to leave their families behind and dedicate their lives to the Order. Aya wouldn't be able to _visit_ really because they were normally kept too busy to go out and do that. She could come when she had _free_ time but they rarely got any. And when they did it was normally spent resting. "Probably not for a long while. Like years."

Ryo bit his tongue to keep from jumping to his feet and demanding the boys leave his house right then. He looked out the window to stop himself from grabbing the girl and running for high hills. Aya let out a confused whimper before glancing from Ryo to Allen to Lavi. She didn't know what to do! Her poor mind was torn between what she had come to know with Ryo and what she had snapshots of memories with the two boys.

Finally after looking over to see a very confused, very upset young girl, Ryo sighed and smiled at her. "You should go with them." All three youngsters looked at him in surprise. He suddenly got nervous with all eyes on him. "I mean, I want you here but I don't want you to get hurt. If they say you were happy before, and they can help you relearn how to protect yourself." He shrugged and kept his smile on his face. "It's probably the best place for you to be."

Aya jumped to her feet and swung her arms around the older males neck. Lavi felt jealousy raise its ugly head but fought it back down with a pointy stick. Ryo hugged her back tightly before letting her pull away.

"You can always come back here if you need too." She nodded and bit her lip only allowing a few tears fall before clearing her face and turning to the two male exorcist.

Lavi smirked and Allen smiled happily. "So we leave in the morning." She nodded and hugged her Innocence to her chest.

Ryo watched sadly as she went to her room for a good nights sleep, but he knew he was doing what was best. Allen went to get some air and Lavi turned to Ryo. "Thank you." He whispered and Ryo was caught by surprise by the sincerity in the young boys voice.

Ryo nodded his head indicating he had heard and accepted what the boy said. He stood and turned to head to bed. "Make sure nothing happens to her." He whispered back before disappearing from the room.

Lavi smiled as he leaned back in the chair letting his eyes close. "Wouldn't dream of letting anything happen to her." He mumbled as he fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**_Pretty uneventful, sorry.  
But next chapter is back to the ORDER!  
Where Aya will be known as AYA because calling her two names is getting like super confusing for me...  
I wonder how Kanda & Lenalee will react when they find out Aya is oblivious to who they are. -grins evilly- Have a nice day!_  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from D.Gray-man. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

Woot  
I is sleepy...  
thanks to reviewers

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

After a long goodbye and a well packed lunch in her traveling pack Aya set out with Lavi and Allen. They were going to Head Quarters, she couldn't help but feel the flutters of excitement in her stomach. They walked along a deserted road, heading towards the train station when Aya got annoyed with the silence.

"Is there anything I should know before we get there?" She asked curious as to the life she had forgotten. Lavi thought about it for a few minutes before shrugging his shoulders.

"You want to know about some of the other exorcist?" He asked for the sake of conversation. Aya seemed to like the idea, so he began to tell her of Kanda, Lenalee, and the others.

He had ran out of ones she had already met and began on the ones she didn't know before. They loaded themselves onto the train and waited. Lavi was resting his eyes slouched in the seat in front of her. Allen was shuffling cards in the seat next to her. She looked over at the white haired boy and frowned.

"Is something wrong Aya-chan?" He felt more comfortable calling her that after she had told them both she didn't mind. Even going so far as to explain that it felt familiar to her and made her less nervous about the whole ordeal. Aya gazed down at her hands then looked back up at the boy.

"This feels familiar." She mumbled turning to gaze out of the window. Allen simply let her speak while Lavi listened with his eyes closed. "I…" She bit her lip as she looked back down at her hands. 'Red…' was all she could think and she wondered if these two knew of her past. "I killed them." She whispered and Lavi's eyes shot open. "I wish I didn't remember that part…" Her voice cracked lightly as the two boys looked on helplessly, neither knew much of her past. Even Lavi was left in the dark as to much of the things that had molded Aya into being Aya. "Brother died…" Her voice came out dull and lifeless, she didn't even know why she was telling them all of this. Maybe she just needed to tell someone.

"Mama was so upset. She blamed Papa for allowing him to join his army." She laughed ironically at the idea. "But that night…that night she did something unforgivable." Her voice was dripping with anger and hate. "Papa told me to stay in the room while he went to check on her after we heard a horrible scream. He didn't come back like he had promised. Father never broke his promises, ever." Aya's head fell back onto the seat and her eyes gazed out the window at the blue sky. Dark clouds began to form in the sky as if sensing her stirring emotions.

"She was covered in his blood." She whispered emotionlessly. "I still remember ever detail of the horrified look on his face. That frozen look of complete horror he had as his head laid motionless in her hands." Her hands clenched into fist, she didn't dare look at them again. Knowing she'd see the mixed blood of her mother and father covering the pale flesh. "I didn't understand what she turned into before my eyes, at that point it didn't matter that she turned into some horrid monster. All I knew was the woman I thought to be my mother had torn my father apart with her bare hands. And she was coming to do the same to me." Zetsumei glowed faintly from its spot propped against the seat at its owners uncontrollable grief. "Fathers second in command found me soaked in blood in the corner of my brothers room. I don't remember much after that…" After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "Brother was dead, father was murdered and my mother killed by my own hands. Within _days _everything I knew and loved was ripped from me."

Allen silently took in the new information. Lavi sat up and scooted to the edge of his seat. The red head wanted to reach out and hold the girl until that dead tone left her voice, and color came back to her beautiful face. "She wasn't your mother anymore, Aya. Your mother was taken away by someone else." He whispered trying to help her troubled mind.

Aya finally looked at him and the sad smile on her face broke his heart. "It had her face, her body, her voice." She closed her eyes, her mind flashing the horrible images. Her head fell, long bangs falling over her eyes. "It was her blood that stained my hands…tainted my soul."

Lavi's mind tried to think of something to ease her, to make her see she was only protecting herself. Yet, everything he thought of to say was either horribly contradicting or a complete lie. In all logical reasoning Aya _had _killed her mother. In a swift motion he lifted his hand to the back of her head and gently pulled her to him. Her head fell to his shoulder as his hand gently rubbed the back of her neck. As the Bookman's apprentice Lavi knew that the past was just as important as the present and the future. Things that happened in ones past built the person they became in the future. Past experiences gave one strengths as well as weaknesses. And for the first time in his entire life Lavi wished to erase something from the past, even if it were to change the entire course of history.

**:**

They arrived at another town and got of the train. Aya stayed close to Lavi and Allen as the three looked around for a Inn to stay in for the night. They finally found an available room and the two boys were going to give it to the girl to have for the night. Her eyes widened in alarm, she didn't want to be left alone. They quickly caught on and the three went up to the one bed hotel room. Aya blushed, knowing how inappropriate it looked her going into a room with two boys but she desperately needed someone there with her. She was still lost in her own mind and she didn't want to be alone while she was in a new place.

Darkness pooled over the sky as she lay in the bed that night. Lavi was on the floor beside the bed and Allen was on a small love seat on the other end of the room. Aya had felt bad that Lavi was on the floor but was too embarrassed to offer to share the bed. She shifted to her side unable to fall asleep.

"Lavi…" She whispered into the dark room. She heard him hmm in reply, then asked a stupid question. "You awake?"

Lavi kept his eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his head. "Yeah…" He whispered back. Aya scooted to the edge of the bed and peeked over at the boy on the floor.

"Whatchu doing?" She asked knowing it was a silly question but she couldn't sleep and she wanted someone to talk too.

Lavi opened one eye and peered up at her. She looked adorable, her eyes peeking over the bed like that. "Laying on a beach listening to the waves." He answered sarcastically. He saw her eyes squint indicating she was probably smiling. "You should join me, it's rather nice."

Aya giggled into the covers. Sighing she continued to stare down at the boy. "Lavi?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think I'll ever remember everything?" She whispered in a hopeless tone.

The boy sat up finally and turned to her, his head being level with hers now. "If you do, I'd be excited to create new memories with you." He said with a smile. "If you don't, I'd be just as willing to create the old ones again then the new ones after." Aya bit her lip. After a few minutes of the two just staring at each other she scooted back in the bed, till her back was against the wall.

"The floor looks uncomfortable." She mumbled, thankful for the darkness of the room. She wasn't sure how red she was but she knew it would have been noticeable in the light. Lavi took the hint and didn't waste a minute, he climbed into the bed and laid on his back beside her.

"Aya…" He whispered as she curled up beside him. She looked up at him waiting for him to continue. He looked down at her and smiled. "I'll protect the things close to you…" He said and she gave him a slightly confused look. "If it's in my power I wont allow things you love and care about to be taken from you. And I'll find a way to make you feel as though your hands are cleaned." He wrapped his hand around hers. "And if possible I'll take your 'tainted' soul as my own burden." He smiled and leaned over kissing her forehead. 'She doesn't deserve such weight on her shoulders.' Lowering his head he leaned his forehead on hers, "lets get some sleep, kay?" She nodded and curled up closer to him.

"Night Lavi." She yawned out lowly.

Lavi gently squeezed her hand and waited until she fell asleep before letting his eyes close. "Sweet dreams, Aya."

**:**

Tyki frowned as he flipped the card in his hand. He had just finished off another person on his list but he was slightly confused. The card wasn't _broken_ as he thought it might have been. Both the exorcist he had just killed names were eased from the tiny card. Yet, Mikihara Ayaka's name still remained as clear as day. 'I thought I handled that already.' He thought as he slipped the card into his pocket and changed from his black side to the white one. He'd have to send some underlings to investigate that. Right now he had plans with his human friends.

**:**

The next morning Allen woke up and stretched his arms. He looked over at the bed and smiled at the scene. Lavi was protectively wrapped around Aya, almost hiding her completely from anyone who dared try to look her way. He chuckled softly as he stood.

"What's so funny?" Lavi asked as he looked back at Allen from over his shoulder.

"Oh nothing." Allen said with a smirk. Lavi sent him a goofy smile before turning back to his bedmate and nuzzling the top of her head. "I'll go get some breakfast for us." Lavi nodded silently as Allen left the room.

"I don't have to wake up yet right?" Aya mumbled still half asleep. Lavi smiled and shook his head, even though she couldn't see.

"Nah, you can sleep a little longer if ya want." He mumbled into the top of her head. Aya didn't need to be told twice, soon she was back into the world of dreams.

Allen walked out of the Inn smiling and waving to the older woman behind the desk. After a little detour to make a call and report their good news to the supervisor, he decided to go to the bakery he'd seen the night before.

He was getting ready to leave, heading back to the hotel room when a loud boom sounded. He quickly ran out of the small shop and looked for the source. He froze when he saw a cloud of thick black smoke emerge from the general location of the hotel. His feet pounded against the hard ground as he ran towards the Inn.

As he neared the sight and realized that half of the Inn was in shambles his eye sprung to life. He eyed the two Akuma that were floating around the shattered building. His arm grew into its claw like weapon and the battle begun. He would find Aya and Lavi as soon as he finished these two off. He just had to believe that the two were alright.

**:**

Komui sat in silence for a while after he had received Allen's report. He was uncharacteristically calm and collected as he stared a the mug on his desk.

"Brother, is everything okay?" Lenalee asked concerned as she entered his office. Her brother looked up at her and nodded.

"Allen just called." He stated calmly. Lenalee waited for further news. "They found Ayaka." Lenalee dropped the tray she had been holding staring wide eyed at her brother. She grabbed his shoulders and smiled.

"Really?" She asked happily. "She's alive!" Her smile fell when she noticed her brother wasn't smiling back at her. "What's wrong brother?"

Komui sat back in his chair and stared at the piece of paper on his desk. "She has no memory of the Order or of most of her past." He said into the silent room.

Lenalee frowned and looked towards the floor. 'Lavi…' She thought in sorrow, knowing that the boy was probably heartbroken to know his Aya had forgotten him. Her eyes suddenly shot up to her brother. "Have you told Kanda?" Her brother shook his head, and Lenalee nodded in understanding. Soon Komui returned to his silly self, twirling around the room, rambling about how lovely it would be to have Aya-chan back home. Regardless of her memory lapse, he declared that they would all just have to help her remember her love for the Order and the exorcist around her.

Even though it relieved Lenalee to see her brother return to his normal carefree self. She still worried about the effect of Aya's amnesia would have on her friends.

**:**

Aya coughed as the dust settled around her. Lavi gently brushed some of the debris out of her hair. "You okay?" She nodded and glanced around.

"What happened?" She asked still in a slight daze. This was not how she wanted to wake up.

"There was an attack on the Inn I think." He said from above her. When the explosion went off he had instinctively pulled her to his chest and protected her with his own body. "I think we are under the building…" He said with a quick look around them. "Allen should be able to handle the Akuma. Us on the other hand…"

Aya looked around the tiny dark space the two of them were enclosed in. She gulped and held onto the front of his shirt in a nervous manner. "We're stuck?" She asked. Lavi shivered as he felt her hot breath along his throat. This was not the time for him to get turned on. The two of them were stuck in a cramped probably unstable pile of rubble. Yet, all he could think about was her curvy body pressed up against his own. In a moment of complete lack of common sense he leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. "We'll be alright." He whispered against her lips. "I'll get us out of here."

Aya's face heated up when she felt those soft lips against her own. At his whisper of reassurance she nodded and took a calming breath. "I know." She whispered back, knowing he'd protect her until she could properly protect herself again.

* * *

**_Lavi is a adorable sap!  
Corny lines of the hero!  
He has horrible timing too!  
But ya gotta love him_  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from D.Gray-man. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

_Funny _**story…**  
My **little **muse for _this _story…  
Fell out of a _seven _story building and walked away **unharmed…**  
Then it **jumped **out of the way of a semi truck just _before _it was hit…  
Then it _dodged _a shower of bullets from the **hit-man** out to get it…  
It was **almost **safely at home in my _mind _when…  
It _tripped _over it's own **shoelace…**  
Now it's in a **coma**, and I can't think of _anything _for this story…  
Forgive my little _make-believe_ muse man, he's a **klutz **sometimes.

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

After he had disposed of the Akuma Allen began searching through the rubble. "Lavi!" He yelled pushing larger pieces aside. "Aya-chan…" After a while he heard a faint noise and put his ear up to the area it came from. "Lavi?" He threw large stones, some bigger than himself, over his shoulder.

"ALLEN!" The red head male yelled while he covered Aya's ears from the noise. There was nothing worst than having someone yell right into your ear, and the way they were situated he would have been screaming right into hers. Lavi groaned in relief when Allen removed the large piece of the stone wall that was on his back. He'd been holding it up so it wouldn't crush him onto of Aya. And it was taking its toll on his back.

Allen quickly helped the two out of the small cubby. "You alright?" He asked glancing from one to the other. Lavi gently rubbed his back and nodded, Aya shook her head - tiny piece of the building flying out.

"I'm alright." She whispered, still blushing from the kiss Lavi had decided to plant on her.

Lavi looked at her and noticed the blush then felt his own face start to heat up. 'Idiot what were you thinking!' He scolded himself. Allen raised an eyebrow and looked from one back to the other.

"Everything okay?"

"It's nothing!" The two said in unison and then blushed deeper. Allen simply shrugged and helped the two to their feet. Aya twirled her Innocence in her hand checking for any damage, thankfully there was none.

Lavi sighed and looked back at the crumbled Inn. "Well we better head out. Train is leaving soon." The two others nodded and followed the red head.

**:**

Tyki shifted through space and arrived on the outskirts of a forest. He eyed the small home with a sick smile on his face. He walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

An older male opened the door and took in his visitor. "May I help you sir?"

Tyki lifted his hat from his head and smiled. "I'm looking for the young woman who is staying here?"

Ryo stiffened. "Sorry. She's no longer here." He went to close the door. He didn't like this man and he didn't like the way he asked about Miyu.

Tyki stopped the door from closing with his hand. "Is that so? That's a pity." Suddenly his hand shot out and through the older male, that sadistic grin spreading across his face. "I probably wouldn't have killed you if she was." Ryo's eyes widened before blood slowly dripped down his chin. Just as quickly Tyki pulled his hand from the man and the other fell to his knees.

The Noah turned and placed his top hat back on his head. "Now I have to search for her." He sighed irritated. "Such a waste of time." He walked into the forest without a single look back. Ryo fell to his face half on the porch. He watched the man disappear, with Miyu's name coming out on his last breath.

**:**

Aya's head shot up suddenly. Lavi sat up. "Everything okay?" Aya's eyebrows frowned but she shot him a small smile. Then looked back down at her hands.

"Yeah, just had a weird feeling someone was calling me." Lavi clicked his tongue before glancing at the sleeping Allen. He reached out and tipped the girls chin up. Aya blushed when she saw how close he was.

Lavi smirked and rubbed his thumb over her lips. "You should get some sleep…" He muttered before closing the short distance and kissing her again. He knew it, then and there, that he'd never get enough of her soft lips. His tongue snuck out and swiped across her closed lips. She made a confused noise and was about to open her mouth when the train came to a screeching halt. She yelped onto his mouth as she went flying into his lap.

Lavi saw a chuckling Allen out of the corner of his eye but most of his focus was on the girl sprawled in his lap. "You alright?" She nodded and tried to climb out of his hold. But he wouldn't let her and smirked down at her.

Allen stood and Aya blushed realizing he was awake. "I'll go see what's going on."

Lavi nodded and held Aya to him. "Good idea." He said with a smile, Allen only snorted before he left the train car. "Now, where do you think you are going?" He asked playfully nipping at her nose.

She scrunched up her face and poked her tongue out at him. Before she knew what hit her he leaned down and gently sucked on her tongue. She squealed and pulled it back into her own mouth. He didn't let that deter him as he plunged his own into her mouth.

Aya sighed against his lips, letting her eyes close and letting him control the kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away, pecking a few baby kisses on her lips. "Well, there were no wounds in there." He said teasingly. Aya's cheeks puffed up glowing a pretty pink.

"Dork." She mumbled into his shoulder, trying to hide her blush.

Lavi played with the ends of her hair, musing at the white tips. 'I could get use to this.' He thought and smirked at Allen when he came back into the train car. "What's happening?" Aya was still in his lap and he didn't think he'd be letting her go anytime soon. Even if she was weakly trying to move back to her own seat.

Allen didn't seem to mind the new seating arrangement and sat down heavily across from them. "Just a small mechanical problem, said we'd be up and running within the hour."

Lavi grumbled but he wasn't really annoyed. How could he be? Aya was sitting in his lap, with his arms wrapped around her. She was alive, well, and coming home. He could deal with a small time restraint. "Guess we should get comfortable." He mumbled into the girls hair. Allen nodded and slouched down in his seat, ready to take a nice nap.

Aya figured Lavi wasn't comfortable with her body on his legs. She turned to reluctantly get off. Lavi smirked and held her in place. "Trying to get away from me again, huh?" He whispered into her ear, she blushed and shook her head.

"Just thought your legs would be falling asleep with me sitting here." She said shyly. Lavi thought on it and he agreed his legs would be falling asleep. Then he'd have to disturb her if she had gotten comfortable and he didn't want that. Aya pouted as she was moved off of his body and set down next to him. She didn't really want to be moved, she actually liked the warmth he had been giving off. Lavi didn't waste any time wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"There we go…" He mumbled scooting down in the seat, her upper body basically on top of his own. "Comfy?" He asked lightly rubbing her back. She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. She swore he could feel the heat pouring off of her face but she couldn't find herself caring.

**:**

Reever ran into Komui's office. Komui knew it must be important because the science department head wasn't yelling at him for sleeping on his paperwork, instead of doing it. "The gate keeper was activated!" The man said and Komui looked up at the screen that appeared before them. They saw three people standing in front of the large front door. Komui couldn't help the brotherly smile that appeared on his face. Even if he didn't know her that well, she was still 'family' and she was home.

**:**

It had taken both Allen and Lavi to reassure her that the 'scary black castle of doom' (which Aya had fondly named it) wasn't a bad place. Then after they climbed up to it, they arrived at the door and that was a whole different story.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!!" Aya yelled running up to it, curious as to the face on the door. Then it spoke and she ran back to hide behind Lavi.

"Ahh! Look who it is!" The door proclaimed happily. "Welcome home!" It started to tear up and Aya kept to her hiding spot.

'That's just freaky…' She thought, peeking at Allen and Lavi. They didn't seem to think it was odd so maybe it happened all the time. She shrugged and stood up straighter, but still staying behind the other red head. Suddenly the doors started to open and Aya craned her head to try to get a look inside. When the doors were finally fully opened she looked into darkness. "I'm suppose to go in there?" She asked as the two boys had already started walking towards it. She laughed and shook her head. "Not happening."

Lavi walked back and took her hand in his. "C'mon." He mumbled pulling the now pouting girl into the darkness.

"Don't you all believe in lights, I'd settle for some torches if it's all you had." She grumbled unhappily walking close to Lavi for fear of losing him in the darkness. Suddenly she heard noises coming from the darkness around them. She stilled and her body went stiff. Lavi glanced back at her when she came to a dead halt. The shuffling and scrapping was getting closer, she didn't like this at all. "I want out! NOW!" She yelled, only to be tackled by something white. She screamed out as the thing pulled her into a bone shattering hug and lifted her off the ground.

"AYA-CHAN!!" Komui yelled twirling the girl around in his arms. "Welcome home!!" He yelled again happily. Aya shrieked in anger and confusion at the crazy man holding her.

"Down, down, DOWN!" Was all she could get out and Lavi had finally been able to grab hold of the twirling maniac. Then it took him a few minutes to pry Komuis arms from Aya.

"Geez, Komui are ya trying to scare her to death." Lavi said as Aya hissed and backed away from the crazy supervisor. Her world was spinning but that didn't stop her from trying to get away from him. Thankfully Lavi kept a firm hold of her arm or she would have went running as far as possible.

"Brother…" A girls voice came out of the darkness. "Stop traumatizing Aya-chan…again." Lenalee walked out and smiled at Aya.

Aya on the other hand looked like a fluffed up, pissed off kitten. She wanted some lights and she wanted people to stop _popping_ out of the darkness. Lavi seemed to get wind of her mounting stress and frustration. He gently pulled her further into the darkness away from the group. He led her in a specific direction, which she briefly wondered if she had known, and pushed a door open.

Suddenly she was engulfed in bright lights. She lifted her hand to block out the shining lights, it was quite the change from the darkness she'd just been in. Her eyes needed to readjust. Her mind jolted and she remembered something.

'_Holy…' Her eyes scanned the huge area. "Well, now what!" She hissed in anger._

"_You get to meet Hevlaska." _

Aya looked panicked at Lavi, and the small group that had also arrived now. "I don't have to meet Hevlaska again do I?" Everyone looked at her oddly, beside Lavi who gave her a sympathetic smile.

Lenalee looked at her brother and whispered, "I thought you said she couldn't remember." Allen overheard the girl and answered for him.

"She remembers little bits, I think it's slowly coming back to her." Both Lenalee and Komui nodded in understanding. Komui put on his goofy smile and stepped up to Aya.

Aya noticed his approached and backed away, wary of the man. Komui tilted his head. "No, you don't have to meet Hevlaska again." Aya visibly relaxed, she wasn't sure what a _Hevlaska_ was but she knew that it made her body nervous.

"Che…" Came a noise from across the room. Aya finally took her eyes off of the crazy white coated man and glanced at the noise. She laid eyes on another boy, with long hair pulled into a ponytail. He was leaning against the far wall and had his arms crossed over his chest. Aya's eyes glazed over for a moment then she pointed accusingly at the boy.

"KANDA!" She yelled, happy she remembered _someone_! She had remembered hiding from him in the library, though she couldn't remember who she had helping her hide. Kanda smirked at her before snorting and turning around to leave.

Lavi felt shock rush through his system. 'How can she remember him and not me?' He thought grumpily.

Aya turned to him frowning. "Am I wrong?" She asked in confusion, she could have sworn that that was Kanda. Though she couldn't remember everything, which would explain why she didn't understand his actions and attitude, but she was sure that was his name.

Lavi shook his head lightly. "Nah, he's always like that." He mumbled and Aya nodded back at him. Now if only she could remember the other person she kept having flashes of. She never really saw his face, usually the memories were in the library and he was covered in books. Shrugging her shoulders and assuming she'd figure it out sooner or later she grabbed Lavi's arm. Lavi smiled over at her as she pulled him along.

"C'mon! You have to show me around." He nodded and jogged up into step with her. He smirked as he remembered how grumpy he was when he couldn't show her around the first time she came to head quarters. He supposed he'd be able to argue that she needed someone she knew around her this time. Since she was in a _delicate _state. At least that's what he'd say in his defense when he refused to leave her side. Which he planned to do, not leave her side that is. Because he'd be damned if she remembered Yuu-chan and not him!

Lenalee and Allen noticed the sudden mood swings in the red headed bookman. The two glanced at each other and sighed. This was going to be long and hard to deal with.

* * *

**_Woot for the reviews! THANK YOU!  
Updates might be a little slower for a while.  
My little muse man needs to recovery from his coma!_  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from D.Gray-man. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

Hmm, not sure if I like this chapter.  
My muse man woke up for ten minutes and this is what I got...  
Hopefully he will come back to me...  
I don't like feeling iffy about chapters...-sigh-

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

She'd been there almost a week. Oddly enough she was remembering things much more quickly than before. Komui had said it was because she was in familiar settings. She had to learn how to fight properly again, because her mind decided to leave that chuck of her memory in the dark. She skipped through the hallway, her Innocence twirling in her hand. She had just finished a short training session with the irritable Kanda.

Kanda was something else. He was mean and harsh but she never felt the sting that his comments and attitude should have given. It was like that was the only way he knew how to show emotion. For some reason whenever Kanda and her trained Lavi would pop up and hang around for as long as he could. Usually until Bookman came and dragged him away.

'Lavi…' Aya thought and came to a stop. Lavi was a completely different story. He was lively and touchy. She blushed thinking about his lips on hers. Then a pout came to those pink lips. Lavi hadn't done anything like that since they had gotten back to Head Quarters. It sometimes made her wonder if there was something no one was telling her, and she couldn't remember. Was there someone who would be angry if Lavi kissed her?

Then her mind was filled with the unknown person she still couldn't remember. The library man, as she called him, was still unnamed and forgotten to Aya. She felt a pang of sadness at not being able to picture his face. She couldn't rely on the voice because she knew, from experience, that her mind tended to change it just to make everything more difficult for her. Kanda didn't sound the same in her memories as he did in real life. 'Nor did Lenalee, Allen, Komui or La…' Her mind stopped and her eyebrows frowned. Now that she thought about it, she didn't have many memories of Lavi.

"Did we not get along?" She thought her face falling into sorrow. 'Is that why he doesn't come to close or kiss me?' She thought just making herself more and more depressed. There was still the library man, she felt her heart yearn to remember who he was. So, she scolded herself for worrying about Lavi - who obvious no longer was interested in her - she had to figure out who he was. She didn't know why, but she felt that he was the reason her heart and mind wanted so badly to remember this place. Her own body wanted to remember all of those horrible events so she could come back to this huge black castle. So she could come back to him…

**:**

That night the halls were dark and empty. Aya couldn't sleep. Her mind bombard her with horrible images and flashes of things long forgotten. She wandered the halls. Her overly large shirt hanging off one of her shoulders and covering the sleep shorts she had on under it. Her bare feet made no sounds on the cold stone flooring. Idly she walked, not knowing where she'd end up. Yet her feet seemed to know the way, seemed to know where she wanted to go.

She looked up at the huge door and wondered if it would be hard to open. She had avoided this place like the plague. She bit her lip and placed her palm flat on the doors surface. She didn't want to meet him when she couldn't even remember his face. She didn't want him to be upset with her, and she didn't understand why it meant so much to her. That didn't stop her from pushing the door open. It creaked lightly and she bit her lip. Peeking in she looked around for any living being. Her eyes took in the familiar yet foreign area.

"_Why do you always end up in here?" She leaned her chair back on the back two legs. "Do you really enjoy reading that much? Shouldn't you get life experiences for yourself not from some book?" Her questions were stopped when the man behind the pile of books laughed. Causing her face to heat up._

"_I have to know all of this." He mumbled, his voice was stifled by the books surrounding him. "Maybe you should pick up reading, you come in here enough."_

_Aya pouted and huffed unhappily. "Fine, if you don't want me to be here just say so!" She must have moved too much because suddenly she was falling backwards and her chair hit the floor below her. A loud squeal was the only sound she got out before she was on her back looking at the high ceiling. She heard another chairs legs scrap across the floor. She growled at the hand that was being held out for her. Reluctantly she took it, and pouted the whole way back to her feet._

"_I know I said I'd help ya every time ya fell but aren't you taking advantage of it?" He picked up her chair and brushed the dust off of her back. His hand playfully swiped the dust from her rear causing her to freeze. "Or maybe you just like holding my hand." He whispered into her ear, then gave a chuckle. "Too cute Aya-chan…too cute…"_

Aya stood in the doorway blushing and pouting. "Bastard…" She mumbled to the playful male in her memory. She took a few more steps into the library, glancing around for any signs of life. "I suppose no one's here." She mumbled, her face fell. There was a loud bang like someone had dropped a book. Before she knew it she was dashing through aisles looking for the source of the sound. She saw a person hunched over, half covered by the table. Her breath got caught in her throat and her eyes widened.

"Oh, hey Aya-chan." She let out a disappointed sigh, causing Lenalee to look at her oddly. "Sorry, were you expecting someone else?" She asked playfully. Lenalee had been told by Allen of Lavi's smooches. Aya shook her head left to right vigorously.

"Sorry, Lenalee-chan." She whispered and took a seat at the table with the other girl. Lenalee giggled, indicating she took no offence. "Um…"

The ponytail wearer set her book aside and turned to her friend. Aya looked like she wanted to say something. If the way she refused to look at Lenalee and worried her bottom lip in her teeth were any sign. "Yes, Aya-chan?"

The red haired girl fiddled with her fingers and looked over at the books on the shelf beside her. "So…Lavi and Allen are on missions?" She asked deciding to make small talk while she thought of a way to ask the other girl something. 'What if she thinks I'm crazy…'

Lenalee tapped her lips with her finger. "Yep. Why miss them?" She asked with a knowing smile on her lips. Aya puffed out her cheeks making a crude sound, as if to say _hell no_. Lenalee looked back down acting as if she was reading her book. "You know you can talk to me Aya-chan. I know you probably hate being cooped up, but brother doesn't want you to get hurt again. So, he's being extra cautious with training and decided when to send you on another mission."

Aya nodded, she did want to get out but she understood why she couldn't go. Though she no longer felt like a caged bird. They allowed her to go outside, but she just couldn't go on missions yet. "Lenalee-chan…" Aya gulped and the blush on her face was clearly visible. "I can't remember someone…" She mumbled and Lenalee just turned to her, letting the girl know she was listening but letting her speak. "I think I should remember him, I think I spent the most time with him." Aya brushed her falling hair behind her ear but it was futile, her head was looking down and the hair just fall back again. "I'm not sure what our relationship with each other was but I think it was important to me. I think he was there reason I wanted to remember so badly." Aya's hand clenched her shirt where her heart lay. "I get confused, when I try to remember."

"That's who you were looking for." Lenalee didn't need the small nod Aya gave to know she was right. The dark haired girl was oddly sure that she knew who the boy was. "What about Lavi?"

Aya's eyes shot up. Yet she seemed to take the question completely different than it was intended. "I don't know. He doesn't seem like he likes me very much anymore." Her eyes saddened at the thought. She liked Lavi, he made her feel comfortable, made her feel happy, and he made her feel safe.

Lenalee's eyes widened. 'She thinks I mean her feelings.' The girls eyes softened as she looked at the poor confused girl.

"That's another thing, were Lavi and I close before? I can't seem to remember many things with him in them." Lenalee didn't understand why the girl couldn't put two and two together. "I feel bad thinking about Lavi and not knowing if this other person meant something to me. I know he did…" She felt her blush go into full force. "I can feel it." Her back slouched in her chair and she was on the verge of crying.

'If we did have some sort of relationship why hasn't he come to find me.' She bit her lip harder almost causing it to bleed. 'Lavi has been here the whole time for me.' She was taken from her mental struggle when a small soft hand fell to her own.

Lenalee smiled a kind smile. "Maybe you should keep trying to remember. If you ask I'm sure Lavi will assure you that he does like you. But I wont speak on what terms, that's for him to tell you." Aya nodded. "And as for this boy from the library, maybe you should just keep looking around every now and then. Might find some things are less difficult than you're making them." Aya looked at her oddly but the other girl only smiled back. Before getting up and bidding her a good night.

Lenalee could have told her who she thought the mystery boy was but she didn't know a 100 percent. Plus it was Aya's mind, she'd have to figure things out on her own. Aya leaned back in her chair the back two legs supporting her. Sighing she closed her eyes and with a bang all four legs were back on the ground. She laid her head on the table before her and closed her eyes. She just wanted to see him again, too see his face.

_Her eyes fluttered open and she lazily looked around the table. There was a tower of books on the other end but no one was there. 'Where'd he go?' She thought as she stood and stretched. Suddenly there were two arms wrapped around her center. She blushed and turned too look back at the owner of the arms. _

"_Don't…" She froze still looking forwards. She felt his head fall to her shoulder and she thought she saw red but she had to close her eyes when his hot breath on her neck made her shiver. "Just let me stay like this for a minute." She could hear the sorrow in his voice. Her hands went to his arms around her and gave a comforting squeeze._

"_Everything okay?" She whispered in concern, she felt him nod his head. His hair tickling her neck and cheek but now wasn't a time to laugh. _

"_Bad mission is all." He mumbled pulling her body closer to his own. "Ne, Aya?" She turned her head slightly to his voice by her ear. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She spun around and her eyes widened…_

"Lavi?" She said jumping to her feet. Lavi lifted his head from the table where he had been watching her. He frowned at the panicked look on her face.

"You alright Aya-chan?" He asked in a concerned tone. He took a step forwards but she took one back. "Aya?" She stared at him wide eyed. There was no way, it was just a coincidence right. She only saw his face on her Library Man because he was sitting there when she woke up. He reached out to take her hand and she flinched.

Holding back the anger that seemed to build up in him he looked down clenching his fist at his sides. "You still don't remember me do you?" He asked in an angry yet extremely pitiful voice. "You remember everyone but me." He whispered and Aya felt her heart breaking.

"I…" She gulped and tried to take a step backwards but tripped over a pile of books that were behind her. With a small yelp she fell back into the now sprawled out pile. Sighing in distress she tried to get up only to stop at the hand held out before her.

Lavi looked down at her with so much sadness for the second time tonight she wanted to cry. 'She's never going to remember me…' He tried to smirk but he just couldn't do it. "At least let me keep my promise of helping ya back up, even if ya don't remember it." Her jaw dropped and before he knew what hit him Aya had jumped to her feet and threw her arms around his neck. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her. Confused out of his mind, first she wouldn't touch him now she was hugging him.

Aya just buried her head into his neck whispering, 'it is you…' over and over again. Suddenly her mind was filled with the memories of the library man and he had a face. With ever memory came a enormous feeling that made her heart speed up and swell with warmth. "Lavi…"

At the sound of his name coming so softly from her lips he hugged her tighter. He whispered into her ear, "you remember?" Causing her to nod and sniffle. He nuzzled her cheek and kissed it repeatedly. "Don't forget me again. Please, don't ever…" He pleaded with the girl in his arms.

"I wont…" was her whispered answer against his neck.

All he needed was that reassurance and he scooped her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Without another word he carried her out of the library and back to his room. The whole way she kept her head buried in his neck, trembling slightly with the thoughts of forgetting the male she was clinging too. When he got to his room he kicked the door shut behind them.

He laid her on his bed and she covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry Lavi…" She shook her head as he crawled on top of her. "So sorry…"

He kissed the back of her hands before removing them and kissing her nose. "It's okay…" He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "Everything's okay now…" His lips found hers and within seconds the kiss went from innocent to passionate. His hands touched her, roaming over her clothes. She was there, she was back and she knew who he was. He leaned back letting both of them get some air. Smirking he leaned back and laid multiply baby kissed on her lips. Taking her lips one last time he ran his tongue into her mouth. Slowly and gently tasting every curve of her mouth. Aya sighed into the kiss letting his tongue gently massage her own. Finally he pulled back and kissed her forehead.

Shuffling slightly above her he turned and laid down next to her pulling her head to his chest. "I've missed you." He breathed out as he covered their bodies with the blanket. Aya nodded her agreement and snuggled her face into his chest, clutching the front of his shirt. Her teary eyes slowly closing as the feeling of his arms wrapped around her kept her safe. "I'll never let you go." He whispered into her hair as she fell asleep.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews.  
They make me giggle with joy!  
Story is getting cheesy and barfy...  
I will bring respect back to Aya soon...  
It's hard to be a silly smartass when you have no memory...  
Hehe! (hearts) Lavi_  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from D.Gray-man. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

Well, here is the next part...  
**Lala...Lavi is looooove! **  
I wanted to thank peoples for the reviews...  
:) They really make me try to get over small bouts of writers block faster...  
**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME ON THE 4th!!_**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Lavi was awake. He was _wide_ awake but he didn't dare move too much. And the only reason he did move was to run his fingers down that long black red hair. Sure, sometimes he'd move his lips and kiss the top of her head. But that was it. Wait…he did pull her closer to his body. But no one could blame him. He was in a sense of heaven, or so he liked to think. His eyes lingered on the girl in his arms and he was reluctant to get up and get ready for _another _mission. He just wanted to stay here with her.

Aya groaned and buried herself into the warmth beside her. In the back of her mind she knew she was suppose to be embarrassed, she knew _who_ was beside her. Yet, she couldn't find herself caring too much. Both just wanted to stay in the moment of peace as long as possible. Because one thing all exorcist knew was that peace didn't last as long as they hoped.

**:**

"You want to what?" Lavi growled through clenched teeth. Komui hid behind his sister as the normally happy young male glared at him.

"I plan on sending Aya-chan on her second-first mission…" He said with a little less conviction than the first time. "She's ready."

"She's only been back for two months!" Lavi slammed his hand down on the desk before him. 'How can they do this? They can't send her again.' He shook his head, he didn't want to loose her again. "Fine, I'm going with her."

Komui stood straighter and shook his head. "No, Bookman has other duties for you." He watched Lavi glare harder. "Kanda will go with her." That cause Lavi to freeze.

'Aya and Yu-chan together…alone…' His mind tried to process the new information. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kanda or Aya. It was just he didn't like the feeling of _his_ Aya alone with another guy. Especially when they just started their '_relationship'_. Which he wasn't even certain what kind it was. "Screw that…" He mumbled only to receive a kick to the head.

"Stupid boy!" Bookman chastise from his spot next to Lavi, after he had delivered his kick. "You will listen to orders, end of conversation!" Lavi grumbled as he turned to leave. He knew he didn't have a say in the matter, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

After he left the office he almost bump into Aya. The girl smiled upon seeing him but soon her smile fell at the sullen look on his face. "Lavi?" She whispered in concern and was taken back when he planted his lips on hers. She didn't push him off but she was a little shocked at the suddenness of it all. He realized his rashness and pulled away with a frown.

"Sorry…" He mumbled playing lightly with the end of a piece of her hair. "You're here to see Komui?" Aya nodded still confused about the boys actions.

She blushed and looked away. "No reason to be sorry…" She whispered which caused him to smile finally. "Did he say something bad about me?" She asked quickly turning to look up at Lavi, worry all over her features. "Is it cause I broke that Komurin III?" She panicked suddenly grabbing the front of Lavi's shirt. "It was trying to kill us!!"

Lavi chuckled gently detaching her death grip on his shirt. Lifting her hands he kissed her fingers. "Nah, just gonna send ya on a mission." He said sourly and Aya froze.

"Really?" He looked up and couldn't help but smile as her face lit up. He nodded and she jumped wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is good! That means I'm back to my normal strength right!" She jumped back still holding her arms around his neck. 'That means they trust me again!' She thought happily leaning in giving the boy a peck on the cheek.

Finding it hard to be upset with her so happy about the situation he finally stepped aside. He gave her a playful swat on the butt causing her yelp as she entered the office. She glared back at him as the door closed. Sighing he went to find something to relieve his stress.

**:**

Kanda looked over at the bubbly girl beside him. Normally he hated working with someone but he understood why he was picked. He knew Aya's fighting ability better than she herself did. He was probably the only one, at that moment, that knew when she was in more than she could handle. Plus, in the back of his mind he sort of liked her company. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Aya walked beside him, well more like skipped beside him. She was looking around like a kid in a candy store. She blushed though, when she started thinking about the few hours before she left head quarters.

"_I wanted to go with you." Lavi pouted as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. _

_Aya shook her head and kissed the side of his head. "You'll live." She mumbled and tried to fix her hair with the boy clinging too her. She didn't mind his behavior knowing she was going to miss him. _

_Seeing that he was in her way he reluctantly let go and twirled her in his arms. "Aya…" He whispered sweet tone. "Are you mine?" He asked seriously. Causing Aya to look at him in awe. _

"_Lavi…" She squeaked as he kissed her neck. "Wh…what kind of question is that?" She whispered trying to keep the blush off of her face._

_He lowered his head trying not to look at her eyes, worried he'd see something he didn't want too. "I don't know. I want you to be mine. Yet, we never made it clear." He pouted and looked away from her completely. "I wanna hear you say it…" He mumbled childishly._

_Aya smirked at him and wrapped her arms around him. He looked up at her and she kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm yours." She said with a blush glowing on her cheeks. He kissed her back and pulled her head to his chest._

"_Good…" He smiled his goofy smile down at her. "Cause you were gonna be stuck with me either way…"_

Aya shook her head when she noticed the town not far from them. Though she never got more than two steps before thinking of her red headed boyfriend again. 'Boyfriend…' She blushed again, glancing at Kanda hoping he didn't notice her horrible face colors.

Kanda saw her blushing and chose to ignore it. It was odd to him, the way Lavi acted around Aya. The silly goofy soon-to-be bookman was actually serious around her. Not always but it was a side he'd never seen from the other boy. The blue haired samurai thought it had to be _her_. Because he even found himself acting differently around her. More willing to put up with people, less willing to be cruel.

"Kanda?" Aya tilted her head when the boy stopped walking. "You alright?"

The boy shook out of his daze and frowned before walking again, passing her and ignoring her questioning gaze. Aya only chuckled before skipping after him to catch up.

**:**

The card popped out of his pocket and the little being within it cried out. "Mikihara Ayaka's alive." The card floated around his head bouncing in the air. "Told you she's alive. I did." Tyki snatched the card from the sir and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Yes, I see that." He tapped his finger on the top of the building in which he sat. "She seems to have a friend as well." He peered down at the two teens as they walked down the main street of the town. "I suppose I should be more aware this time. She managed to kill off the Akuma I sent after her last time." The handsome male stood and gently floated down to the ground. Slowly he placed his top hat back on his head and smiled his cruel smile. "This time I'll make sure you're dead."

**:**

Kanda sat across of Aya at the table waiting for the dinner to be brought to them. They were in the small restaurant that was below their rooms. Kanda protested but Aya insisted that they needed to eat before killing monsters. It was only common sense to not attack Akuma on an empty stomach. Tapping her fingers on the table Aya sighed.

"You're not a big talker, huh?" Kanda merely raised an eyebrow at her. Leaning up she propped her elbows on the table and held her head in her hands. "It's like traveling alone…at least a mute would do sign language." She mumbled leaning back again when the food was placed before them.

After their meal Kanda was about to retreat to his room when Aya stopped him. "Why would Akuma target an exorcist? Even when she didn't know she was one." Kanda turned to her as she bit the inside of her cheek in confusion.

Shrugging he turned and continued to go back to his room. Honestly he wasn't sure how he could answer that. 'Why _did _they attack her?'

**:**

Aya's eyes flew open and she jumped to her feet. Spinning her body, her eyes checked every inch of the room. She hissed out in annoyance when she didn't find anything. 'Something _is _here…' She grabbed her Innocence and quickly twirled it in her hand. Surprisingly not knocking over or hitting a single thing in the small room. A chuckle came from the darkened corner and Aya spun to face it. Her eyes locked with golden eyes that floated in the darkness.

"You, dear, how did you sense me?" The voice chuckled huskily but made no move towards her.

Aya felt sweat form on her brow and a violent shiver threatened to shake her body. Yet, she stood firm, glaring at the intruder. How had she sensed him, that was easy. The murderous intent coming from the _thing_ was suffocating. She didn't answer, only gulping and going over possible approaches for the current situation.

Tsk'ing from the darkness, Tyki finally stepped into the moon light. "Just instincts, huh. Like a prey being able to feel danger…" His sick smirk caused Aya to take a step back. The girl was pretty good at deducing her chances of survival against an opponent. Sadly, she didn't see herself getting out of this one with all of her limbs intact - if she got out of it alive.

"Bleed 'em dry Zetsumei…" She mumbled holding her innocence down towards the ground. "Activate…"

Tyki couldn't help but allow his grin to grow. Licking his lips he let out a cruel laugh. "I love it when they fight back." He lunged and Aya didn't have a chance to swing her weapon before she was grabbed. The two went soaring out of the second story window. Glass crumbling and hitting the ground below her. Tyki smirked atop her, making it impossible for the girl to shift her body and land on her feet. Her eyes widened, she was going to hit the ground below and it was not going to feel nice.

Kanda jumped from his spot and dashed towards the window. He shattered the glass and jumped from it when he saw Aya's body sprawled out on the sidewalk. He hit the ground and ran towards her. Aya groaned and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Using her the pole of her Innocence she forced her body to stand. Even with the searing pain that throbbed through her being. Sensing Kanda she hissed. "Someone's here…"

Kanda grabbed hold of her elbow as her legs buckled and threatened to drop her. He nearly growled as he saw the blood trickling down the back of her neck. His eyes dashed around the area looking for the person or thing Aya spoke of.

"I'm happy you survived. The blood really _does_ suit you." A voice said from all around them. "Though two against one is hardly fair." The voice chuckled in amusement. "So how about I get someone to distract you little samurai. My target - sadly - is only the girl…"

Kanda growled when towns people started coming out of buildings and walking towards them. Quickly realizing that these were no long living beings. They began turning into Akuma right before their eyes.

Aya ripped herself from the boys grasp and stumbled to keep to her feet. She threw a glare back at Kanda when he reached to help her again. "I don't know what the hell that _man_ is but if he's after me…" She didn't finished her declaration because a cruel laughed stopped them.

"Awe, quite noble my dear. I remember a man that did something just as noble." Aya's eyes frowned in confusion. "He wouldn't tell me where a little lost exorcist girl was…"

Aya froze and felt her head shook in denial. "No..No…" Her voice came out as a whisper.

"Pity really, he died rather quickly." Tyki stepped out onto the edge of the roof. Aya and Kanda looked up only able to make out the black silhouette of his body. "Was calling a persons name, Miyu, as he died too." He smiled down at the girl, not knowing she probably couldn't see it.

Aya first felt devastation sink in. "No…not Ryo…" She mumbled feeling her face fall in despair. Soon her sorrow was replaced with rage and pure hatred. "I'll fucking kill you." Burning red eyes glared up at the Noah.

Tyki chuckled and threw his head back in amusement. "Oh, I do hope you keep your word." Kanda was too busy keeping the normal Akuma at bay to stop Aya as she charged forwards at the mystery man.

He realized too late _what_ the man was. Kanda had not gotten the chance to warn her about the man, she was going up against a Noah. And the poor girl had no idea what she'd gotten herself into.

**:**

Lavi was awakened when he accidentally knocked over one of his tower of books. Cursing lightly he bent to pick up the scattered hardbacks. Reaching for one of the books he suddenly pulled his hand back and hissed. Pouting down at the blood that ran from the small cut. "Stupid paper cut." He grumbled as he sucked on his injured finger. A small drop of blood caught his vision. It lay on the middle of the page on one of the books that fell and laid open.

He felt ill when he read over the test, but he chalked it up to the fact that he hadn't eaten all day. The red head finished picking up the remaining books and set off to get something to calm his angry stomach. His mind still trying to block out what he'd just read. For some reason one line repeated over and over in his head…

_**The Noah have an uncontrollable urge to kill exorcist…**_

* * *

**_-sigh- Aya can't go on a single mission without getting into trouble can she?  
No wonder Lavi is so worried about her!!  
Hehe, well lets see how she fairs this time..._  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from D.Gray-man. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

Hrm, been a while...  
Well, like 20 days or sumfin...  
Anyways, it was rather difficult for me to write this chapter...  
Don't ask why? It seemed like little Muse Man has deserted me...  
But it's okay I bribed him to come back!  
(Giggles madly)  
It only took a few souls from you readers...  
Don't worry you're in good hands! HAH

* * *

_Aya first felt devastation sink in. "No…not Ryo…" She mumbled feeling her face fall in despair. Soon her sorrow was replaced with rage and pure hatred. "I'll fucking kill you." Burning red eyes glared up at the Noah. _

_Tyki chuckled and threw his head back in amusement. "Oh, I do hope you keep your word." Kanda was too busy keeping the normal akuma at bay to stop Aya as she charged forwards at the mystery man. _

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Holding the long pole towards the blunt end she crouched down. The fingers on her free hand just barely touching the ground. Her weapon was held close to the back of her arm and the pole almost rested on her back. The sharp curved edge pointing out behind her shined in the moonlight. Aya's hair fell in front of her eyes but if you looked closely you could see that they were almost glowing red.

Tyki watched in amusement as the girl practically disappeared from his sight. If he were any less than what he was he would never have seen her coming. Yet, as a Noah he had powers way beyond the young exorcist. Jumping out of the way as her scythe slashed the air he once stood. Her body twirled, her weapon following after, before it was tucked against her back again.

The handsome Noah's feet just barely touched the ground again as she sent another round of swift attacks on his person. He dodged each of them. Slowly learning the girls fighting style. In one quick movement he came behind her and held the pole firmly at her back. "Fighting with such fury will get you no where."

He was behind her so he didn't see the smirk that grew on her face. "Neither is fighting with such cockiness." She spat back as she tightened her grip and pulled downward. Tyki's eyes widened as the pole he had a firm grip on seemed to slide between his clenched fist. Sending the blade coming down swiftly onto his fist. Flashing away he reappeared a few feet in front of her. He frowned down at his once pure white glove, now soaking up the blood from his sliced hand.

A sick grin appeared on his face as he all but licked the blood away. "Now, that wasn't very nice." He cast a sadistic glance up at the girl. Suddenly thousands of black butterflies appeared around them. "Pretty, no?" The flying bugs shot towards her, finally she gave her full attention to the charging insects. Taking a few clean swipes she managed to knock the first few away.

'There are hundreds of them!' She yelled in her mind, she had no idea what they did. But she knew that these were no normal butterflies. One landed on her and she screamed in both pain and fright. 'It….it bit me!' Shaking it off she turned heel and ran away from the swarm that followed her.

**:**

Kanda was slicing through another Akuma when he heard Aya scream. He glanced up to see her jumping from roof top to roof top. The huge black blob flying after her. Taking a minute to kill off another attacking enemy he then turned and sped off after his _partner._ 'Fuck!' He cursed in his mind.

Tyki watched in amusement as the girl hit off layer upon layer of his _Tease. _Only to be attacked by another layer, as the battered ones regained control. His eyes caught her companion coming to her 'rescue'. Suddenly he appeared in front of the running samurai and smiled. "Tsk, tsk."

Kanda could only spare a glance at the retreating girl before his eyes glared holes into the man before him. Holding his sword he quickly activated it and prepared to fight. Tyki smirked as he felt his body tremble in excitement. 'The girl might not have been much of a challenge but this boy…' He licked his lips and side stepped the first series of attacks. 'This boy will make it worth the time.'

**:**

'Fuck…fuck…fuck…' Aya's mind went over possibilities of escape. All ending in her untimely demise. Suddenly Lavi's cheery smile popped into her mind. Her feet skidded across the roof top as she stopped. "I want to go home." She said with a small smile on her face. Within seconds her entire body was covered in the flesh eating bugs. "Zetsumei…split…"

Within the black flutter blob a red light glowed. The black blob dispersed as Aya's hands flipped and twirled the smaller poles. One in each hand and connected by a long white linked chain. At the far end of each miniature pole was that same curved blade protruding from it. Her breath was labored and all one could see of her moving weapons was the blur of the red flying through the air. The _Tease_ dropped to the ground split in half, not even sensing the weapon slicing them.

**:**

Lavi's head was pounding. He could have sworn there was someone using a jackhammer on his brain. He had been trying to sleep all night. Every time he closed his eyes he had the most horrible dreams. "Ayaka…" He mumbled in annoyance. Normally when he couldn't sleep he'd sneak into Aya's room and curled around her. She always seemed to bring peace to his hectic mind. He tried thinking about her but that failed horribly. He had only managed to suck her into his nightmares, and he'd prefer her stay out side of the terrible dreams.

Groaning he threw his feet of the bed and stood. If he couldn't sleep he mind as well get something done with his time. He quickly dressed and set out to his second home, the library.

Lenalee stared at her bother in shock. "What…what do you mean the Finder with Kanda and Aya-chan is dead?" Komui could only look away and think on the matter at hand. The girl walked closer to her brother and grabbed his shoulders. "Where are Kanda and Aya-chan?" She nearly yelled in her panic.

Komui just sighed and shook his head. "They haven't contacted us since the Finders death." Lenalee took a deep breath and stepped away from her brother. She couldn't believe this, why was this happened.

"Oh, morning Lenalee-chan!" The girl whipped around surprised eyes landing on Lavi who yawned and waved at her. She couldn't help the pitiful look that took over her face. Lavi noticed the look and saw the serious Komui behind her. "What's going on?" He asked dread working its way into his system.

Lenalee seemed to panic and Komui was debating what to tell the boy. "Oh, nothing…" Lenalee said with a fake smile and a wave of her hand. "Brother is just being brother…"

Lavi looked at the both skeptically. "Why are you lying?" He asked in a quiet voice. "Did something happen to…" His throat nearly closed, cutting off his words. The siblings glanced from each other back to the troubled young male before them. Laughing bitterly he ran his hand through his hair. He hated this. Hated this feeling of even the possibility of Aya not coming home. "I'll be in the library." He muttered when his eyes felt wet and his throat tightened.

Lenalee just watched as her friend walked away. "Are you sending reinforcements?"

Komui sighed and scratched his cheek. "Sending another Finder, but other than that we can't do much until he reports his findings." The both felt useless, but they had to do things in favor of the Order.

**:**

Tyki melded with the wall right as Kanda struck. It seemed the dark Noah was having fun evading the young samurai's sword. Kanda only growled in frustration as he swung down again and again with his double blades.

"Now, you are suppose to show me a good time, little exorcist." Tyki taunted from atop the rooftop. Suddenly Kanda attacked and Tyki again dodged, getting bored the Noah decided to up the game. He smirked as he went on the offense and dashed off to attack Kanda. Then he felt something, and with little time to spare he dodged the before the _thing_ slammed down into him. The attacker pounded into the rooftop instead of the enemy. A cloud of dust took over the area and a low disappointed sound was heard within it.

Kanda's eyes widened as the cloud began to clear. Aya stood in the center of it. Her arms dangling down by her sides. The twin scythes held in either hand. Her clothes were littered with rips and gashes. Blood dripped from her numerous wounds, her body was loose and swaying slightly.

Tyki was pleasantly surprised when he noticed the girl before him. 'I should have been paying more attention to her, I suppose.' The male rushed in to attack but Aya merely disappeared from the spot. Only to reappear behind him, swinging her arms down on him, hoping to land a hit. Tyki only jumped back away from the swings, and when he encountered a barrier he easily shifted through it.

Aya took a different approach and mindlessly tore down the obstacles in her way. Kanda watched in slight amazement as Aya chased after the offender. He was trying to read her for any signs of distress but only found a quite capable fighter before his eyes. He'd never known her Innocence had another stage, and he didn't know she knew how to use it. Quickly he realized something horrible. His eyes landed on Aya's face. Her normally dull red eyes, which brightened when her Innocence activated, were a deep crimson red. The almost black eyes were lifeless and she wasn't even looking at her combatant. 'Is she conscious?' Kanda thought as his mind ran into a slight panic. 'If her body ias moving on it's own, then her mind isn't registering the danger she is in. She could be seriously injured, or worse, she could be killed.'

**:**

A random Finder ran to the town he had been instructed to go to. Apparently there were two exorcist there and they were in need of one of his kind. He, being the closest assistance, was told to go. Thankfully he was only a town over checking on a lead that had been sent to the Order.

It took the Finder about an hour to reach the next town. He slowed as he surveyed the area. It was a wreck, buildings were crumbled and there was debris everywhere. 'What the hell happened here?' The nameless Finder though as he snuck through the broken down town. He had to find the exorcist and inform Head Quarters of their current situation. Suddenly he came upon two people, one he recognized as Kanda, and the other was a top hat wearing male. His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. The dark male, that he didn't know, was being attacked by Kanda and didn't seem to be phased by it.

The Finder quickly took out his equipment and phoned the Order.

**:**

Reever ran into Komui's office. "The Finder has found Kanda!" He said through labored breaths, holding up the Golem that the man was on the other line of.

Komui's eye shot up. "What have you to report?" He asked in his business tone.

The Finder peeked out from behind the building in which he took shelter. "Exorcist Kanda is fighting an odd, dark skinned opponent." Komui's eyes widened at the information, who was this other fighter, was it a Noah?

"And the female exorcist that was with Kanda?" He asked in a hushed tone, fearing what he'd hear. The Finder stepped out quietly and glanced around the area, he saw a huge black blob not far from where the two men fought but had no clue what it was.

"I don't see any sign of her, sir." He said regretfully.

Komui lowered his head and rubbed his forehead. What did he do? Did he order Kanda to retreat? Would Kanda leave without Aya? Komui doubted it. He was brought out of his thoughts when the Finder spoke again, slightly panicked.

"Wait!" The Finder watched in amazement as a the blob disappeared and a person flashed out of sight. "I can't believe it." He said as he watched the girl began to attack, seemingly fearless.

Komui jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on the desk. "What is going on!" The Finder shook his head and apologized for his brief negligence.

"The female you spoke of! I think I've found her!"

Komui let out a breath, it felt like he'd just started breathing again. "Is she dead?" He asked in a sober tone, he needed to figure out how to break it to his sister and Lavi.

"No sir! She's now fighting the enemy! She appeared out of no where!" The Finder watched as the woman began busting walls down like they were made of paper. "She's bleeding and injured but it's doesn't seem to be effecting her battling performance. I can't tell how badly her wounds are."

Komui nodded and his face took on a serious look. "I want you to find a way to inform them to retreat and return here as soon as possible. We don't know much of the Noah clan and we don't want them to be hurt or killed because they weren't informed of the basic facts!" The Finder confirmed the order and began to think of ways to inform the exorcist. Komui sat at his desk and held his hands in front of his face. Reever looked at his superior waiting for intrusions. The hat bearing man sighed, "I should have informed her of the Noah." He mumbled with a shake of his head. "I didn't believe they'd run into one so soon." The higher up looked over at Reever and nodded. "Bring me Bookman." The science department head took off to find the panda look alike.

**:**

Kanda was readying himself to chase after the Noah and Aya when something on the ground caught his eye. Spinning, preparing for another attack by the enemy, he found himself surprised. Looking down at the Finder who waved his arms in the air trying to bring attention to himself. Glancing at Aya, Kanda sighed and jumped down to the Finders level. He nodded in agreement when the other man told him of the retreat. Normally, being the stubborn bastard that he was, Kanda would refuse to back down. But he had a partner to think about, and he could tell Aya's body wasn't going to be able to keep up with her for much longer. "This is why I like to work alone!" He grumbled but the normally nasty spark behind it was long gone. He glanced up at Aya and took off to her side. He'd get her out of here even if it meant turning tail and running.

**:**

Aya knew her body was moving, but she only saw darkness and she felt only pain. It was excruciating pain that seared her skin, making her want to scream out to try to relieve some of the ache. Yet she couldn't, was she dead? Did those _things_ eat her? She felt the darkness start to fade, into nothingness. The nothingness seemed so forbidding, so…scary. Then she remembered, "Lavi". She wanted him, she wanted to see him, to be with him. She didn't want to be in this dark place, he would make the pain go away. Closing her eyes and taking a deep calming breath she sighed contently. "I want to go home."

Kanda glanced towards the girl as her eyes seemed to focus, her body had stopped it's relentless attack. Her voice was coarse and far away. He was still a little bit away and the Noah had noticed her sudden state of immobilization. The sick grin grew on Tyki's face, he brought his hand back and propelled it forward. It heading directly for Aya's heart. "It's been fun." He chuckled, as Aya's now clear eyes widened. The scream from her mouth seemed to echo and bounce of the ruined buildings all around the broken town.

* * *

Lavi is **never **gonna let Aya out of his sights now!  
_But that's okay, I don't think she'd mind much!_  
Wanted to Thank...  
**KinKitsune01**, **kaito142 **and **salaxyooh**  
_For reviewing the last chapter!!_  
**Did I mention that reviews make the world go round?**  
**_They also make my Muse Man all giddy and ready to please you all with more chappies!_**

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from D.Gray-man. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

So, here we are...Chapter fourteen...  
_**THE END!!**_  
haha just kiddin'  
Did I scare you? Probably not...  
_Hey, I tried..._  
Do I get an _Elephant _for **Effort**?  
**That would rock!!**

* * *

_Kanda glanced towards the girl as her eyes seemed to focus, her body had stopped it's relentless attack. Her voice was coarse and far away. He was still a little bit away and the Noah had noticed her sudden state of immobilization. The sick grin grew on Tyki's face, he brought his hand back and propelled it forward. It heading directly for Aya's heart. "It's been fun." He chuckled, as Aya's now clear eyes widened. The scream from her mouth seemed to echo and bounce of the ruined buildings all around the broken town._

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lavi sat up in his bed, breathing heavily and eyes wide. He looked to his side and sighed. A smile graced his lips as he looked down at the girl sleeping beside him. Laying back down he turned to his side staring at the sleeping girl. "Ayaka…" He whispered, but as he reached out her eyes popped open and he froze. Her sad eyes bore into him and he felt his heart give a painful throb. Quickly he reached out to engulf her in a hug, to make that sadness leave her eyes. Yet, when his arms reached for her, they only found covers and bed.

Looking at where his Aya was just laying he found nothing. "My mind is playing tricks on me." He muttered as he fell to his back on the bed. Rubbing his forehead, he refused to let his eyes close again. Refused to allow his mind to replay the nightmare he'd just been through. With a sigh, he curled on his side and stared out into the night sky, "get your ass back here."

**:**

A silent scream fell off her lips as a thin trickle of blood rolled down her chin. Her hands loosened efficiently dropping her weapons. The twin scythes falling onto the ground below the building she stood on top of. Her body gave a twitch as Tyki smirked at her. Her eyes wide, as she stared at her attacker, with confusion. Kanda stood frozen not five feet from the two. For the first time in a long time, fear had him unable to move to Aya's side.

Aya felt the Noah's firm grip on her heart. She could feel his fingers tightening, stopping the organ from beating as it normally did. She didn't know how she had gotten there, last she remembered was being eaten by the dreadful butterflies. Coming out of his stupor Kanda took a steady step towards them. Without warning, Tyki gave a squeeze, the same sadistic smirk plastered on his lips. Aya let out a grunting sound of pain, not much more being able to be voiced. She was sure she would have long been on her knees in pain if the dark mans hand wasn't currently impaled in her chest.

Moving on their own her shaky arms rose and her hands gripped around her attackers. A painful, yet ironic laugh left her lips, causing Tyki to look at her oddly. Didn't people start to cry now, start to beg for their lives, not laugh. No they weren't suppose to laugh. Her eyes closed and a small smile came to her lips. "Lavi…" She said breathlessly, thoughts of the loveable red head whirled in her mind.

Kanda watched from his short distances, trying to figure out what to do. Normally he would have just rushed in, in attempts to kill the enemy, not worrying about his_ partner._ But this was Aya, someone who, no matter how much he hated or denied it, he'd grown attached too. He didn't want her to die, and he certainly didn't want to deal with a distraught Lavi again.

Tyki's hand loosened drastically as he stared at the confusing girl. His head tilted to the side, he suddenly didn't want to kill her, yet. He wanted to know why she wasn't scared, wasn't trembling in fear. He wanted to know what caused her to smile, even though he literally held her life in the palm of his hand. His hand loosened even more, barely gripping the now sluggishly beating heart. He opened his mouth to voice his questions. "How…"

Aya smirked inwardly, as she felt his hold fall slack. Gulping she used the last of her strength, and her hold on Tyki's arm, to push the male back. The momentum she used to send the male away from her had her falling backwards. She closed her eyes, knowing she had no strength to stop her downward fall off the roof, and to the earth many stories below her. Tyki's eyes widened as he felt his hand loose it's grasp on her, and his arm started to free itself from her body. In a last ditch effort to finish her off, his hand gripped at whatever it could as her body fell backwards.

Aya felt pain sear through her skin as the Noah managed to tear his fingers down her front. He hissed in slight satisfaction at the blood and tiny pieces of flesh that stained his hands. 'The fall will kill her.' He reasoned as her body fell out of sight. Smirking he brought the bloody hand to his face, staring at it in fascination. "Pity…" He muttered smearing the blood through his fingers.

Kanda sprung into action the moment he saw Aya's body fall. Leaping down to catch up with her unconscious body's growing speed. He pushed off the building, and caught her, sending them both tumbling to the ground on the other side of the street. Her seemingly dead form was held protectively against his chest. He hissed as he tried to move his arm, finding out quickly that it was unusable. With labored breaths he glanced up to where the enemy was. 'They seem to only really be after Aya.' He reasoned as he struggled to his feet, trying to keep the girls body in his arms. Sighing he leaned against the wall, half standing. Blood poured from the wound on Aya's chest, he had to get her tended to fast. Checking up again for the enemy, he found golden eyes peering down at him.

Tyki tsk'ed as he looked down at the two. "She doesn't know how to die, does she?" He mumbled before disappearing from their sight. Kanda cursed under his breath, quickly looking for where the man had gone too. Tyki watched from his perch on another building top. His eyes focusing on his main target, Ayaka. He was forming another plan of attack in his head when he felt a rip in the dimensions. Frowning, he looked over at the new arrival.

"The Earl wants you to come home." Road piped happily swinging a grumbling umbrella.

"I will return after I finish this task." He said standing and turning to start his plan.

Suddenly, Road appeared in his path smiling up at him. "He said to tell you, you will return now, as it is very important." She said with a wink of sorts, and jumping around the dark male.

With a sigh of annoyance, Tyki nodded and the two Noah disappeared from the now destroyed town. Before he left, Tyki glanced back at the direction his targets were. A menacing smile came upon his face, 'this gets more and more interesting every time I meet her.'

**:**

Kanda hissed as he pulled Aya up with his uninjured arm. He half carried her, her feet dragging on the dirt road. He knew it would be smarter to just leave the girl, and find out where the enemy was, then attack and kill. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to just _leave _her. He heard a shuffling sound from the alley they were passing and quickly turned. Not really sure what he could do if something did attack.

The Finder came out of the darkness, his hands up in a nonthreatening gesture. "It's me, remember I was sent by the Order." If the Finder had been watching closely he would have seen the sigh that left Kanda's body.

"Take her, we need to get out of here." The young samurai muttered carefully handing the girl to the Finder. The Finder quickly scooped the girl up and followed after the other Exorcist. The Finder couldn't help but gasp as he took in the girls wounds, then blush a little when he realized the huge hole in the front of her shirt. Kanda quickly turned, and soon mirrored the same blush. With a groan of pain, he swiftly removed his jacket and laid it over the unconscious girl.

"They have a good doctor, I believe, at the town I was just at. It's only about a half an hour away." The Finder supplied as the two left the town.

Kanda briefly glanced back at the two with a hard look on his face. 'I don't think she'll make it that long.' Thankfully, luck was on their side and a family with a carriage gave them a ride.

**:**

Lavi looked over at Bookman who sat beside him in the carriage. "Where are we going?" The younger male asked with a huff. He wanted to be back at the Order, he wanted to be there when Aya got back. Bookman ignored his apprentices annoying questioning. As far as he was concerned, Lavi knew all he needed to. At least all he needed to keep a level head about things. Bookman had been pre-briefed before Lavi had arrived for the briefing of the mission.

_Komui took a deep breath as Bookman made his way into the room. The panda like man stood in front of the desk as the supervisor began. "You are heading to pick up Kanda and Ayaka." The Bookman nodded and Komui continued. "I believe they were attacked by a Noah." This seemed to catch the Bookman's attention, but right as he was about to ask for the other to continue there was a knock at the door. Lavi popped his head in with his usually smile on his face. Though those that knew him well enough, saw that it lacked it normal 'shine'._

_Komui's attitude did a one-eighty as he jumped from his seat smiling goofily. "Lavi! How wonderful! You are going on a mission!" He then explained to the young man that the two were going to do some research on an enemy that had been seen in a village. Thankfully, Lavi wasn't previously informed of Aya's mission, or he'd know the town was only one away._

Lavi glanced out of the corner of his eye at his teacher. Sighing, he realized he wasn't getting an answer form the evil little man. Crossing his arms over his chest, he slouched in his seat and closed his eyes. 'Might as well sleep till we get there, maybe Aya will be home by the time we're done.'

**:**

"Kanda-san…" The nurse yelled at the male who was storming down the hallway. "You shouldn't be up walking around!" She said rushing after him, but he only ignored her and continued walking. The nurse huffed and allowed him to go, seeing as this was the third time he had left his bed.

Kanda came to a door and pushed it open, quietly he made his way into the room. He gulped as he walked up to the bed and stood beside it. His eyes checked the form of the girl laying in the bed before him. Checking her body for possibly injuries, like more would appear from the hospital staff.

As if feeling his eyes on her, her own eyes fluttered open. Aya smirked as she startled him out of his injury check. "Shouldn't you be in your room?" Kanda scoffed and took a seat in the chair by the bed. "You're only going to harm yourself more." She muttered turning her head to look at him. The boy only sat there, staring out the window. Sighing, Aya attempted to sit up, only to be stopped by a hand on her forehead. "Umm…" She said looked over at Kanda as he glared down at her.

"You have to stay in bed." He said in a even tone, causing her to laugh. Which in turn cause her hand to fly to the wound on her chest. Frowning he watched her hand grip her shirt that covered the area.

Forcing out a smile she shook her head, as if saying she was alright. "You were told to stay in bed too." She gritted out between her teeth, the throbbing pain in her chest was back and just breathing was slightly painful.

He sighed, keeping his hand on her forehand, stopping her from trying to sit up again. "I wasn't the one who died and came back to life either." He tiredly growled out recalling the day before events. After those words Aya seemed to stop trying to move from the bed, and simply lay there staring at the ceiling. Kanda relaxed in his seat and went back to staring out the window. He still felt shook up from the day before. When the doctor had informed him that Aya's heart had stopped, but they were able to bring her back. They were shocked to see her so awake now, but he only came up with one conclusion - Aya was full of surprises. After a few moments of silence he turned back to her. "They are sending a team to help escort you back to head quarters."

Aya's eyes turned to him, a gleam of hope shinning in the depths. "Did they say who? Just some Finders?" Kanda just stared a her for a moment before shrugging, then wincing. "Oh, that's good then, right? We get to go home." Aya looked back to the ceiling after Kanda nodded his answer. 'Home…' She thought as she let her eyes close and a small smile stayed on her face.

**:**

"Why are we going to the hospital?" Lavi asked scratching the back of his head, "I'm sure there are better places to collect information."

The Bookman made not visible signs of answering him, but deep down the old man was sighing in relief. He was worried they would arrive before Kanda and Aya. Yet, he had been informed by the Finder that the two had indeed been admitted. Lavi felt his heart pick up as they entered the large building. He didn't like hospitals, then again not many people did.

"Ah, you are here for the two right?" A Finder said as he made his way up to them. Bookman nodded, Lavi only looked more confused. Nodding, the Finder turned to lead the way. "Kanda-san wouldn't stay in his room, so they are both in Mikihara-san's room."

Lavi froze in his steps and his eyes stared forward. "Aya is here?" He asked in a hushed tone. He came too and saw the Bookman and Finder standing outside of a door, waiting for him. Lavi felt his feet moving before his mind caught up and before he knew it, he was at the door swinging it open. "Aya!"

* * *

_I miss Lavi & Aya love...  
-giggles- I miss Lavi in general..._**  
Is important to remember to thank...  
** **:** MizuKitsune10 **:** KaraxLavi13 **:** kaito142 **:** Ferret Zombie **:** Chinabear62092 **:** catnip565 **:** Banny148 **:  
** **AWESOME is one of my favorite words! : **I update as fast as I can! **:** **I think alll my OC's are slightly bipolar!** **: **Dude, alll that_awesome _is...well AWESOME!!**:**** Sorry for the slight cliffy in past chappie, -giggles- ** **: **Wrote more, hope you like! **:** **Tyki is indeed hot**  
-takes in deep breath- WHOA! that is one loooooong asss thanks -nodnod-  
Thanks for readin'!  
**  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from D.Gray-man. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

_**I…erm…like Hippos?  
I don't really have anything clever or amazing to say up here…**__  
So how about this…Yuya and Wanna.Be MADNESS!  
_**Wanna.Be says: **hhahaha its secret!  
_**SweetYuya **_**says: **-zips lips...and ears- / -and eyes- / SEKRET!  
**Wanna.Be says: **wow that's talent!  
_**SweetYuya **_**says: **heh talent...I has it  
**Wanna.Be says: **i cant zip my eyes and ears!  
_**SweetYuya **_**says: **hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil!  
**Wanna.Be says: **BUT we is evil!  
_**SweetYuya **_**says: **oh yeah... / good point  
**Wanna.Be says: **hhehehe  
_**SweetYuya **_**says: **evil...I has it  
**Wanna.Be says: **Evil...i IS it / haha  
_**SweetYuya **_**says: **oooooh GOOD ONE!  
**(snort) This is directly from our IM LOGS! **

* * *

_Lavi froze in his steps and his eyes stared forward. "Aya is here?" He asked in a hushed tone. He came too and saw the Bookman and Finder standing outside of a door, waiting for him. Lavi felt his feet moving before his mind caught up and before he knew it, he was at the door swinging it open. "Aya!"_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

His eyes softened when he saw her form laying on the bed before him. He wanted his feet to move forwards, but they seemed frozen in their spots. 'Ayaka…' His mind let out, as he took in her battered body. That was it, he'd never let her out of his sight, he'd never let her on another mission without him. Her eyes were closed and her breath even, she was asleep. Finally his feet began to move, with quick steps he was beside her bed, silent so he didn't wake her.

Kanda opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut when he saw the concerned look on Lavi's face. The red headed male lifted his hand and brushed a few strands of hair from Ayaka's face. The once flawless skin littered with cuts and marks, any other part of skin he could see didn't seem any better. He could feel anger rising up in his body, he wanted to maim the person who had harmed her. He wanted to make all her injuries vanish, and reappear on the bastard who dared touch her. "Ayaka…" He whispered, a small smile on his face as her eyelids fluttered open. He nearly chuckled at the confused look on her face.

Ayaka swore she was still dreaming, Lavi wasn't there when she fell asleep. The Order wouldn't send Bookman to escort them home. "Lavi?" Her voice was raspy and still laced with sleep. The boy nodded, running his fingers down her cheek with barely there touches.

"You get into trouble every where you go, don't you?" He said quietly, though there was an undertone of sadness in his voice. "You're gonna worry me into an early grave." A pitiful laugh bubbled from his throat.

As if just realizing it wasn't a dream, and her Lavi was really truly standing beside her, Aya's eyes shot open wide. "Lavi…" She said again, fearing he'd disappear. She watched his smile grow and with all her strength she pushed her body up and wrapped her arms around his neck. The nurse by the door looked panicked but it didn't seem like she needed to voice her thoughts.

"What are you doing!" Lavi chastised lowly, quickly laying her back down. "You're hurt! Don't go jumping around!" He had a frown on his handsome face, which caused Aya to pout. She winced as he laid her back onto the bed. The neck line of her shirt stretched, showing off the large white bandage across her chest. The once white surface was now littered with speckles of red.

Without thinking of his actions, or the company in the room, Lavi hooked his finger under the neckline and pulled. His eyes widened as he took in the damage. "What…" His wide eyes shot back to Aya, who was turned away trying to avoid his gaze. A snarl pulled onto his normally cheerful face. "What happened?" It wasn't clear who he was talking to, or who he wanted to answer.

Oddly enough his angry glare shot to Kanda, boring into the other boy harshly. "What happened?" He asked again, his voice low and threatening.

Ayaka stiffened, though she quickly grabbed hold of Lavi's own hand that still clutched her shirt. "Lavi…" At her voice he didn't turn back to her, but his fist tightened. "It's alright, I'm okay." She whispered, trying to get that harsh look off of his face. "Kanda carried me all the way here, even with his own wounds." The girl could feel the tension leaving the red heads body. Smiling she gently nuzzled the boys hand. "I'm glad they sent you."

As if completely forgetting his prior anger Lavi turned concerned eyes to Aya. A whine left his throat as he loosened his fist to cup her face. The look on Lavi's face was pitiful, he wanted so badly to lock her in his room and never allow her to leave. Yet, he knew she'd never allow it, and he was stuck watching her get injured. "Ayaaaa-channnnn." He whimpered literally crawling into her hospital bed with her, and nuzzling her cheek before pulling her to his chest.

Aya gave a sad giggle to the boys whines. She allowed him to manipulate her in his hold, until they were both settled. Kanda took one last look at the two and silently walked away from the room. Bookman gave a slightly disapproving stare before disappearing with the Finder, to gather further information.

Once the door closed and the two were left alone, Lavi ran his fingers through her long hair. "Where else are you hurt?" He mumbled into her locks. Aya rested against him, taking slow calculated breaths.

Her hand left his chest and gently rubbed against her own bandaged one, before going back to his. "This ones the worst." She whispered. "Most of the others are just cuts and bruises." She felt the arms around her tighten briefly before they loosened again. "I…" She gulped and buried her face in his chest. "I don't remember how I got most of them." She let out a dry laugh, only to wince again at the pain. "Kanda wont tell me, he just keeps scolding me - telling me to get rest."

His hand lifted and ghosted over Aya's wounded chest. "You're okay though, right?" His voice still in a whisper, as if she'd shatter if he spoke to loud. "I mean, you're obviously not _okay_, but you're okay, right?" He knew he was hardly making sense, but Aya knew him well enough to understand.

"Mhm!" She said happily, she was out of the darkness. Though the doctors weren't sure how. "Just hurts a bit, so don't make me laugh and stuff." She poked his chest accusingly.

Smirking he leaned down, tilting her up head by her chin. "No laughing, I promise." His lips met her in a gently, chaste kiss. Soon his hand wormed its way around her neck, settling under her hair. "No more missions." He mumbled against her lips, as she opened her mouth to protest he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He nearly moaned at her taste, her own tongue shyly playing against his own. His fingers soothingly massaged her neck and head. It was a soft, sweet, slow kiss. It was full of emotion, yet it didn't feel smothering.

After a few minutes of simply kissing her, he pulled away, laying a few small pecks on her lips. Leaning his forehead on hers, he smirked at her slightly dazed state. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Snuggling back into his chest she sighed tiredly. "Lemme use you as a pillow." She mumbled, sleep pulling at her senses. Shuffling slightly, he laid back into the bed, with Aya snug against his side.

"Of course!" He chimed in, slowly petting her head as she fell into a much needed nap. "Of course…" He said again, this time the cheeriness was gone.

Just outside the room and down the hall, Kanda stood beside Bookman as he spoke to the doctor.

"It would be unwise to move her so soon." The doctor argued, yet the tiny panda would have none of that. He had to get the girl back to head quarters and have their specialist check her over.

"We leave tomorrow, please provide me with any papers needing to be signed." Bookman said, swiftly turning and making his way back to the girls room. The doctor sighed but went off to get what the little man asked for.

Kanda stood still leaning against the wall in the hallway. The image of Lavi glaring at him, as the boys hand held onto Aya like a lifeline. He couldn't get that fury out of his mind, he'd never seen _that_ kind of anger in Lavi before. Yet, Kanda really couldn't blame him, the young samurai was mad at himself for allowing such a thing to happen. He scowled at the adjacent wall, eyes narrowing. Surprisingly he was mad at himself for letting Lavi down.

_Kanda was walking to his room, he needed to sleep before his mission tomorrow. As he went to open the door, a hand stopped the wood from opening. His glare shot to the person the hand belonged too. Lavi looked at his 'friend' with a fierce determination in his eyes. _

"_Don't let her get hurt." Lavi stated in a flat tone, eyes boring into the others. "Just make sure she's careful." His voice softened a bit, and his eyes looked down to the floor. "I don't want to lose her again." He whispered, letting his hand drop and began walking away from Kanda._

_Kanda watch the boy go, wonderment in his eyes. "Lavi…" He called but the boy merely stopped, not bothering to turn. He couldn't promise to keep her alive, he couldn't say he'd be able to keep her from harm. Yet, there was one thing he could say, to hopefully give the other a sense of ease. "I wont leave her behind." He mumbled, walking into his room._

Kanda allowed his head to hit the wall behind him. He didn't understand this feeling, he had sworn off caring for others a long time ago. He did what he told Lavi he'd do. He hadn't left Ayaka behind, he couldn't. Yet he still felt anger welding up in his gut. Even if he hadn't promised it, even if he knew he couldn't promise it, Kanda wanted to keep her safe. He wanted to bring her home without a mark on her. And he wasn't sure if he liked the idea, the attachment that he had grown for the girl.

**:**

"_We're leaving today?" _Both Lavi and Ayaka said at the same time, causing the two to look at each other in shock. On one hand Ayaka said it excitedly, on the other Lavi was confused. Lavi stopped Aya from getting up like she had been trying to.

"Is she okay to leave, I mean is she well enough?" He asked in a serious tone, eyeing his teacher suspiciously. Ayaka pouted at him and glared, she didn't want to be in the hospital anymore. She wanted to go home.

Bookman shrugged and turned to leave. "Just help her get ready, we leave in thirty minutes."

Lavi went to get out of bed, to tell the old man off. Ayaka wasn't leaving if she wasn't a hundred percent. Yet a hand to the arm stopped him, he looked back at a frowning Aya. "I wanna go home." She mumbled, holding onto his arm tighter. "I'm alright to go home." She nodded, forcing a small smile for him.

Sighing, he slowly climbed out of the bed. "Fine." He gently helped her to sit on the edge, before getting her clothes and handing them to her. Blushing, he helped her to her feet. "You can hold on to me if you need too." He saw her cheeks tint pink. "I wont look, but let me know if you need any help." He kissed her forehead, before turning and keeping his arm out for her to hold herself if she needed.

Quickly, well as fast as she could with a hole in her chest, she dressed and sat back down on the bed. Her breaths were labored, as if she'd just run a marathon. Lavi quickly turned and frowned. "I don't think you should be moved yet." He muttered, quickly checking her wounds for any damage. He saw her about to voice her opinion, which he was sure was her saying she was fine and wanted to go home. With a sigh he nodded before she could even speak. "I know, I know. I'll get ya home, but you have to make a promise for me." She nodded, though a bit hesitant, Lavi could be unreasonable when it concerned her safety. "You have to let me take care of you on the way back, no fighting if I try to help you, and no overexerting yourself. Deal?" He held out his hand to her, waiting for her reply.

It only took a second, for Ayaka to sigh in defeat. "Fine, but only if you keep me away from Komui when we get back." He chuckled at your terrified tone, their crazed superior sometimes freaked the girl out.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll try but no promises." She would have protested if Bookman didn't come in and inform them that their ride was ready. And before Aya could even try to stand on her feet, Lavi swooped her up and began to carry her to the carriage. She grumbled into his shoulder, a blush clear on her face.

Lavi settled into his seat, Aya still held firmly against his chest. She would have demanded to sit on her own but she couldn't find the fight in her. She was still tired, and in pain, and honestly Lavi was comfortable. She felt her eyes get heavy, shaking her head she tried to rid herself of the sleepiness. Lavi smiled down at her, trying not to frown at her fragileness. Leaning down, Lavi placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep, you need it." Aya's tired eyes looked up into his, before she nodded and snuggled into his chest. Shifting down he sighed in content, Aya was where she was suppose to be. He briefly realized Bookman had climbed into the cart, but Kanda no where to be seen.

An hour passed, and Aya was still fast asleep in Lavi's lap. Bookman turned his head from the two with another disapproving sound. "Lavi." The boy looked up to his teacher, while his hand continued to brush through Aya's hair. "It's not allowed." The older man said, still not looking at his student but someone how knowing Lavi wanted him to elaborate. "Relationships." He said causing Lavi's eyebrows to frown. "We have to keep an open mind, we have to be able to keep a level head and record all data." Bookman finally turn towards Lavi with a serious look in his eyes. "When you discard the name _Lavi_, you must also abandon all that connects you to that name." Bookman's eyes glanced down to the sleeping girl in his charges lap. "Including those that are overly attached to the one named Lavi."

Lavi frowned, looking down at Aya's sleeping face. Running his hand down her cheek he sighed. "I know." His voice was barely above a whisper and the two simple words nearly broke his heart.

**:**

Hours passed and soon Ayaka shifted, only to moan in pain. Her eyes snapped open, before her hands were raised to try and wipe the sleep from her eyes. Lavi smirked down at her, gently brushing the hair from her face. "Sleep well?" He asked lightly, though Aya could tell there was something wrong. Attempting to sit up, she gladly accepted the help from the red haired boy.

Even as she was situated to sit beside Lavi, her body still leaned on him, heavily. Her hand lifted and softly laid over the wound on her chest. "I suppose." She mumbled, her mind still trying to wake up. "I had some whacked out dreams." She continued, her fingers slowly rubbed over the bandages. Her eyes looked over to Lavi, noting that he still looked a bit…off. "Is something wrong?" She asked quietly, very aware of the Bookman sitting across from them.

Lavi opened his mouth, feeling dread form a thick ball in his gut. Aya looked at him with such odd innocence, such unrestricted trust. He didn't want to break that trust, he didn't want to loose her. Smiling and slowly shaking his head he reached out and trapped a piece of her long hair between his fingers. Twirling the lock around his finger, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Just worried about you." He mumbled against her skin. Aya briefly looked at him suspiciously before sighing and letting her head fall back. She looked away just in time to miss the sadness that flooded Lavi's eyes.

A loud grumble filled the small area, causing Aya's cheeks to turn red. Her hands flew to her stomach and her eyes glared at it for it's embarrassing sounds. Lavi looked at her in shock for a moment, before laughter fell from his lips. He scooted closer to her and buried his face into her neck. His one arm resting behind her head, the other going to rub her growling stomach. "Are you hungry by any chance?" He mumbled, smirking against her neck.

"No…" She mumbled back, cheeks still red with embarrassment. Her stomach decided to voice it's own opinion, growling again. "Maybe a little." She turned her head, hiding her face in Lavi's hair. The hand on her stomach, brushed over it and wrapped around her, pulling her closer. With his head still buried in her neck, his other arm wrapped around her head, his fingers sinking into her hair. Aya felt an odd sense of sorrow wrap around her. Yet, she didn't know why.

Lavi gently kissed her neck, letting his lips linger on her skin. "I'll have to get you something to eat then, wont I." He stated, inhaling deeply. He held his arms tightly around her, enclosing Ayaka in an odd hug like position. Closing his eyes for a minute, he tried to push away the sudden depression he felt himself falling into. He was going to hurt her, he knew it. The wound he was going to deal to her would be far worse than the one she had now. In return, he was certain, his pain would be tripled just by the fact that he caused it. Taking a deep breath, he sat back and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Smiling at her he spoke cheerfully. "So, what does my Aya-chan want?" But for now, for now he could be her _Lavi_, and she would be his.

* * *

_**I wishes to thank…  
**_**:** MizuKitsune10 **: KaraxLavi13 : **angil **: IHasNoLife : **  
**:** Ferret Zombie **: AkaMizu-chan : **momoirotan** : Azn Bey : **DarknessPwnsLight **:**

& & & & &  
**:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! I enjoy getting your reviews!! **: Lavi and Aya ARE LOVE! Haha awesome AWESOMENESS!! :** (snort) You is silly angil **:** **Lavi would kill Kanda, he so jealous that the samurai spent time wif her!**** :**  
** :** Fluffy!! I don't think there is much fluff…I always seem to throw in sadness...I suck **:** **It loves you. :** HEY MIKANSEI!! (waves) He loved the cookies BTW! **:** **Sweet I'm glad you enjoy my enjoyment of Lavi BAM Update! :D hehe :** (throws a rope) It wasn't a big cliff…look your feet is touching the ground silly! **:**

Are you confused yet? BWHAHHAHA! I WIN!  
That is all…Have a nice week!

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from -man or the actual show, nor do I make money off it. However Aya is all mine to bend and mold!

**Don't kill me!!**  
It has been so long!!!!! :D  
I hope I still kept the people that read this before!  
**;) Enjoy~**  
_((I warn you I wasn't able to read over this as much as I normally would so it MAY have a few more errors than normal...  
Sorry I thought I made everyone wait long enough so, I'll check it again later and fix anything I find!!))_

* * *

"_When you discard the name Lavi, you must also abandon all that connects you to that name." Bookman's eyes glanced down to the sleeping girl in his charges lap. "Including those that are overly attached to the one named Lavi."_

**_Chapter Sixteen_**  
"You can't." Was the calm reply from Komui to the girl laying in the hospital bed.

"What do you mean?" Aya asked, her eyes glassing over. "That can't be true!"

"Sorry, Ayaka. But we can't allow you to go on missions." The hat wearer sighed as he stood and stretched. "Your body will never fully heal from it's injuries. Sending you out to fight and activate your innocence would likely kill you." He gestured to the wound on her chest that was still healing. "You will be given a job within Head Quarters and most likely only be sent into battle as a last resort."

Aya's fist clenched on the sheet below her, though she wouldn't let the tears that wanted to fall escape. "That's nonsense. I can still fight." She muttered, her eyes clouded with the desire to fight beside her friends, to fight beside Lavi.

"This is an order, Mikihara, you will _not_ fight." Komui said in a stern voice before replacing his clipboard on the table beside the bed. "Now you need rest, someone will check on you in a bit." He gently patted her head before he turned and, with a frown, left the room.

Aya grit her teeth and her fist clenched tighter onto the bed sheet. Slowly she allowed her sore body to lay back into the plush bed mat. She was useless, that's what Komui had just told her. Sure he sugar coated it, but in the end she was just _useless._ Useless to the order, useless in to the fight to protect her friends, and worst of all useless to Lavi. Digging her teeth into her bottom lip she resisted the urge to cry in sadness and scream out in anger. It wasn't fair. As she silently fumed she failed to hear the door crack open, or see someone peeking in on her.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Lavi paced back and forth in the library. Two days ago they had arrived back at head quarters. And two days ago was the last he saw of Aya. She had broken out in a horrible fever the day before they had arrived and she was immediately taken to the hospital wing. When he went to follow Bookman gave him a displeased glance and Komui had informed him that he wouldn't be able to see her anyway.

The red headed male had gotten tidbits of information from passing doctors and nursed, but it was not enough to kill his worry. Nor was it enough to fill the hole of need that was growing, he just wanted to _see _his Aya. The things Bookman had said to him on that first day of the journey home didn't even make a place in his mind during the past two days. He didn't want to think of leaving Ayaka, he didn't want to think about the pain it was going to cause him or her. He just wanted her.

With a determined look on his face, the normally playful boy turned and stalked out of the library. He would not let anyone keep him from being at her side. He quickly made his way through the twist and turns of the hallways until he was in the hospital area.

He narrowed his eyes as he neared her door, reaching to open the door he saw the doorknob turn. In that moment his determination quickly turned to panic. With a few seconds to spare he hid behind a large pillar outside of Ayaka's doorway. He watched as Komui left the room, the defeated look on his supervisors face had Lavi's stomach twisting into knots. With a sigh he turned and leaned his back on the pillar he had hidden behind. His head fell back and his eyes squeezed shut. 'How am I going to face her?' Suddenly the realization of Bookmans warning hit him full force. He was going to have to _discard_ Aya just as he had his name for so long. His nails bit into his palms and his breath shuttered in his throat. A small clanking sound alerted him to the presence beside him. Quickly glancing over, Lavi's eyes landed on Kanda, who was also suspiciously standing behind the pillar next to his own.

Kanda merely crossed his arms over his chest, continues to stare forwards and acted as if that were the spot he could always be found. As if it was his natural 'hang out'. Lavi raised an eyebrow before realization hit him. 'He's waiting… outside of Aya's room.' Jealousy shot up the red heads spine at the thought of Kanda seeing her before he could. Again the warning from early pushed from his mind.

Narrowing his eyes at the other, Lavi peeked out of his hiding spot and realized the coast was clear. Sneaking out he reached for Aya's door, slowly opening it an looking through the crack. He froze at the distraught expression on her face. Gulping, he merely watched her from the doorway, his heart urging him to go and comfort her.

'_You can't be with her._' A voice within his mind said, stopping him from making his way into the room and wrapping his arms around Ayaka. '_You are giving her false hope, it's only going to hurt her._' Standing a bit straighter, Lavi slowly closed the door to the room and took a step back. His head lowered and it took all his effort to keep his trembling arms from flinging the door open again.

Kanda discreetly watched from his position with a slightly confused expression. Yet he said nothing as Lavi took another step away from the door and swiftly walked back the way he came. The dark haired boy only took one long look at the closed door before he went back to idly standing outside of it.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

A week. Aya looked around her room which, oddly enough, she had missed terribly. She had been brought back to this room a week ago and was told not to do anything overactive. She was ordered to stay within the room unless someone was there to escort her and she was to only eat what the doctors provided her with. And under _no _circumstances was she to train in any way, shape, or form.

The never ending visitors and guards had made it so that she would have to obey those rules. A painful stab struck her heart at the thought of all of the people she had managed to see the past week. Almost every member of the order came by to wish her well, all except a certain red head had at least.

She had brushed it off, thinking Komui was doing something evil like sending Lavi on a mission, but that tiny hope was crushed just the other day.

_Ayaka watched as Lenalee's skilled hands slowly relieved an apple of its skin. The pigtail wearing female hummed as the sharp knife did its job. Ayaka bit her lip and finally looked away, diverting her eyes out the window where the sun was slowly setting. "Lenalee-chan can I ask you something?" She asked in a small voice, surprising the once distracted Lenalee._

_Smiling and setting the apple down, she gave Aya her full attention. "Of course."_

_Returning the smile half heartedly, Aya fidgeted with her fingers before letting out a sigh. "Is Lavi on a mission?" The way she saw Lenalee stiffen had brought her worries to a head. Smiling sadly, she laughed lightly before dismissing the question. "Never mind, forget I asked." Faking a yawn Aya turned and laid down in her bed, her back facing the now crest faced guest. "I'm exhausted, sorry, Goodnight Lenalee."_

_Ayaka listened carefully as Lenalee cleaned up and prepared to leave the room. Squeezing her eyes shut, Aya held back every tear until she heard the door shut behind her friend. Only then did the traitorous little drops slide down her cheek._

Dull eyes turned to stare out of the window again, her only source of entertainment at the moment. She knew it, she knew it from the beginning, that he wasn't sent on a mission. When everyone who visited her seemed to avoid the topic of the male red head, when he had not been the first to see her when visitors were allowed. But she didn't want to admit it, didn't want to accept that he didn't want to see her. Just as she felt the tears forming in her eyes again, a knock on her door had her wiping the evidence from her face. "Come in." She felt her heart flutter in hopes of seeing a head of red but the flutter quickly turned to a squeeze.

"Hey Aya-chan!" Allen piped happily as he made his way into the room. The forced smile on Aya's face did not go unnoticed by the male, but he choose to ignore it for the time being. "I thought you'd like to eat lunch in the cafeteria with me!" He saw her pale face about to declare that the doctors would never approve and his smile grew. "I got permission to take you, told Jerry in advance what you'll be allowed to eat."

Aya's saddened eyes brightened slightly as she nodded. "Sure!" Allen quickly was by her bed and helped her from it, and soon enough the two were making their way to lunch.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Aya laughed lightly and shook her head. Her arm was looped around Allen's as the two took a small walk after lunch. Allen had noticed that her smile was a little more relaxed and natural now. He went on telling her of one of his crazy adventures, hoping she would get back to her normal self soon.

Just as they turned the corner to start the trek back to her room, a body bumped into Allen. Jostling Aya and sending a slight jolt of pain through her body.

"Ah, sorry, Alle…" The voice slowed to a stop.

Aya froze and her eyes widened at the voice. Her heart throbbed in her chest, as it begged her to look up, just to see his face. Gulping she finally allowed her eyes to slowly travel up to his face. Only to regret it horribly.

Lavi turned his attention from Allen to Ayaka, emotionless eyes blinked down at her. "Ah, Ayaka-chan." He stated, no sign of the normal warmth in his tone. "How are you feeling?" Aya hadn't answered, only being able to stare at him in disbelief.

Allen frowned as he watched the small exchange. Confusion written on his face.

Aya felt the pain in her body increase ten fold, her hold on Allen tightening as she felt her legs bucket from the pressure. Only as a groan of immense pain left her did her eyes squeeze shut, blocking out Lavi. Allen swiftly held tight to her, focusing on getting her back to her room.

Just as the two seemed to divert their attention from him, Lavi's mask cracked and shattered to pieces. Both missed the concerned look on Lavi's face and the despair whirling in his eyes. Yet he kept his feet rooted to the ground, merely staring at the two. Even as Allen scooped Aya up to make a dash for her room, Lavi did nothing. He only caught Allen's look of anger for a moment, before turning his back to the two and walking away.

With quick steps Lavi made his way back to the library. He had not expected to run into Aya so soon, he had been told she was restricted to her room. And he had made sure to avoid all routes that took him by her door. Finally entering his sanctuary he placed his hands on the table and took a deep breath. His heart ached, his chest burned and his head pounded. Closing his eyes, flashes of Aya's face flickered through his mind. The painfully hurt look of confusion had his heart constricting painfully.

Suddenly he felt nauseas and he squatted and let his forehead rest on the edge of the table. 'You're a bastard, Lavi.' He thought to himself as he was assaulted with images of her, thoughts of her. He wondered now, if he would honestly be able to distance himself from her. 'Is being Bookman really that important?' Just as his mind began to race, someone coughed behind him.

The young red head turned, maybe a little too quickly, and another wave of sickness overwhelmed him. The Finder that had come to inform him of something hurried to his side. "Should I call someone?" He asked and Lavi shook his head and stood.

"I'm fine." Lavi replied running his hand through his hair. "What do you need?"

The Finder looked at him, not believing a word of it, but he was only a Finder. He had no right to question an Exorcist. "I have come to inform you of the briefing for a mission." He held out a black folder and waited for the boy to take it. "It's of the utmost importance and demands you attention now."

Lavi looked down at the black folder and hesitantly took it. One quick glance over the material and he was rushing by the Finder towards Komui's office.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Allen and Ayaka had just made it back to her room. The trek was done in mostly silence, but he had tried to insist on her seeing the doctor again. But she refused, saying she felt fine now. Just as he went ot open the door and usher her in, a Finder came rushing up to him. The man was panting and had his hands on his knees. Allen shifted Aya in his arms and eyed the Finder curiously. "I'm going to put her in her room, take a breath and then tell me what's up." He smiled and brought Aya over to the bed.

The girl raised a eyebrow as she was helped into her bed. Her chest hurt considerably more, but she knew it wasn't from the wound the Noah had given to her. As Allen playfully tucked her in the Finder knocked on the door and entered.

"Walker-san, you are requested for a mission." The Finder held out a black folder and continued. "Your attendance is required for the briefing as soon as possible." His eyes flickered to Aya before falling back onto Allen. "I can attend to Mikihara-san, if need be."

Aya shook her head and situated herself back into her bed. "That isn't necessary." She saw Allen about to protest and set him another forces smile. "Allen you should really get going, it sounds important."

A frustrated sigh left the boy as he took the folder and gave it a look over. He refused to let anything show, as to not worry Aya, but he snapped the folder shut and excused himself. The Finder asked once more if she needed assistance before he too disappeared from her room.

As the door slowly closed behind them, Ayaka's eyes dulled and her head lulled forward. Small drops fell from her eyes and landed on the sheet covering her legs. Her fingers dug into the fabric, her joints feeling as if they would snap by the force. "Damnit…" She bit out in bitterness.

* * *

_I want to thank  
My Lovely FF reviewers~  
_: **MizuKitsune10** : **DarknessPwnsLight** : **BlueFox** **of** **the** **Moon** : **SilentKiller1** :  
: **IHasNoLife** : **AkaMizu-chan** : **Ferret Zombie** : **Roxas-Roxs-My-Soxs** :

& & & & &  
My Darling Anon'ies~  
: **Bey** : & : **iWolf** :

I hope I am not maimed and killed for the super turn in the story.  
Or the super long wait for an update...  
My muse has returned ..._sorta_... and so you get this!!  
well.... -runs off before all the Lavi fans can skin me and sprinkle salt on my wounds-

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


End file.
